I Will Fight for the Stars
by Tee-Cup
Summary: There's a girl who's aiming for the stars to escape a tragic past, but she can't get there alone. She needs a little help along the way. I don't own Star Trek or any affiliated content. No Bones/Kirk. Bones/OC, Kirk/OC although there's some Kirk/Spock moments in there. Please R&R because it means the world! First Star Trek fic! Rated T for language, violence and moderate sex.
1. Chapter 1 - Children

**Star Trek  
Okay, so I love Star Trek and I understand that some hard-core Trekkies may not like the ideas I have for this FanFiction but please don't hate on it.  
I wasn't going to upload but I really wanted to…so…  
I don't own Star Trek or any related content  
I Will Fight for the Stars  
Chapter 1 – Children**

James Kirk was a boy of fourteen years old; his step-brother George was sixteen but had run away a long time ago. James didn't blame him, if he could run away then he would. His little half-sister was eleven; her twelfth birthday was the following day. His mother was away a lot, always on different planets working. She left them alone with James' step-father and his sister's father. This man was utterly repulsive, disgusting and vile. Even his own blood children hated him. He was very prone to drink and would often beat James and unless her brother could keep her hidden, his sister as well.

Today he was out, probably at a bar, getting drunk. But for a few hours they had freedom. They lived on a little ranch, a farm-type place with lots of fresh air and fields. It could have been beautiful had they felt safe.

James sat on the steps outside his front door, looking out across the fields; there wasn't another house for miles around. It was an odd sense of idyllic. He heard small footsteps walking up behind him and then someone sit beside him. He looked at his sister warmly; she had long, dark blonde hair and soft brown eyes.

She continued to look out, her eyes slightly squinting against the dust, "do you ever hope that he won't return?" she asked gently. "That he'll just leave and get drunk and not come home?"

He sighed, "All the time. Every time he walks out the door I hope that he won't come back."

She paused, "Me too, but I never say it, because he's my dad."

He turned to look at her and smiled sadly, a smile which she returned although it didn't quite reach her eyes. "He scares me. Whenever he comes home drunk and he hurts you, I'm scared."

"You shouldn't be scared," he said too quickly, she looked at him, "You shouldn't be scared because I won't let him hurt you anymore. Mom might not be here but I can protect you."

"I don't want you to get hurt. I won't let you get hurt. Not for me."

"Shut up."

"Don't tell me to shut up."

"You're just a kid. You're just a little girl; I won't let a little girl get hurt under my watch."

There was a pause.

"He's coming." she spoke quietly, looking out and sure enough there was a car driving down the long drive towards them.

Fear spiked in James' heart and he grabbed her arm and dragged her up, pulling her back into the house.

"Go. Hide." He spoke with urgency, pushing her towards the door so that she could run.

"No! I don't want to leave you! I don't want you to get hurt because of me!" she pleaded.

"Just go!" he yelled and she jumped, it was nearly too late, they heard the slam of the car door just outside and looked at each other with fearful eyes. "Please, go hide, now!" He said desperately but she was now rooted to the spot with fear.

"Jim…" she whimpered, staring at the door. A moment later it was thrown open and her father waltzed in. still carrying a half empty bottle in one hand and a fresh case of alcohol in the other. James moved over to stand in front of his trembling sister and they faced her father. He wore a smug smirk on his face.

"Hello. Hoped I wasn't coming home I guess?"

They didn't reply.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint."

He walked over to the couch and sat down heavily, still smirking. He took another sip of his alcohol and glared at them, James glared right back.

"What? Not wanting to play happy families today?"

They remained silent.

"Well aren't you two just a bundle of laughs today. Come sit down with your old dad?"

Still no reply. He stood up.

"I said, come and sit down and play happy families."

James' sister grabbed his arm, she was frightened.

"No." James said firmly, "We won't play happy families, because we're not a happy family."

"Jimmy, don't…" his sister whimpered and her father beckoned to her. Slowly, she stepped out from behind her brother and walked over to him. James stayed rooted to the spot; he didn't dare move in case he made it worse.

"You're happy, aren't you? _Princess_?" he asked, setting down his alcohol and placing a hand on her shoulder, James could see her shudder. Her father could evidently feel it too and he suddenly picked her up by the front of her shirt, leaving her legs dangling, he leaned in to spit into her face. "_You are, happy! Aren't you princess?!_"

She let out a cry and her legs thrashed wildly, missing his own shins though.

"Let her go!" James yelled, running at them. He jumped onto his back, clawing at him. Her father let her go and she crashed to the ground. His bottle of alcohol fell too, smashing on the ground and leaving a large gash on the palm of her hand.

James clung on for as long as he could, before he was thrown off against a wall. The man walked over to James as he groaned and rubbed his sore back and head. He then leaned in close to his face and spoke with the same spitting, hissing voice as before.

"Never. Mess with me." he spat before striking him hard across the face, leaving his nose and mouth dripping with blood. He then stood up properly and left again, undoubtedly to get more alcohol.

There was a moment of silence, more from shock after he'd left and then James' sister scampered over to him.

"Jimmy?" she asked her voice weak with fear.

"I'm okay." He said sternly, wiping his bleeding nose on his jacket sleeve.

"You're not okay. You're hurt; I didn't want you to get hurt."

"You're hurt too," he said with a light smile and a nod at her bleeding hand.

"I'm fine. It's not a big cut, it'll be fine."

"Mine's just a small cut too. I can fix it. It'll be okay."

"What if he comes back?"

"Then we'll run. We'll hide. We won't let him tell us what to do ever again. Okay?"

"Okay… James?"

"Yeah?"

"Do I have to keep his surname? It's horrible. I don't want to be related to him, not in any way."

"No. How about you have my name too? You can have Kirk."

She grinned, "I'd like that."

"So you're surname is now Kirk, okay?"

"Okay." She said, sniffling a little bit, "Jimmy, one day, I'm gonna get away from here. Far away. Will you come with me?"

He looked at her, "How far away are we thinking?"

She paused for a moment, sitting back against the wall beside him, "The stars."

He grinned, "Ellarosa Kirk, that sounds perfect."


	2. Chapter 2 - 9 Years and a Bar

**Star Trek  
Okay, so I love Star Trek and I understand that some hard-core Trekkies may not like the ideas I have for this FanFiction but please don't hate on it.  
I don't own Star Trek or any related content  
I Will Fight for the Stars  
Chapter 2 – 9 Years and a Bar**

"Another one please." Leonard McCoy asked for another drink. He was wallowing in self-pity as he sat at a dingy little bar. There were people all around, men and women together, drinking and talking and to be honest, he resented all of them. He wanted the perfect life that had been taken from him by his ex-wife. He was stuck here, unable to do a thing with himself, and so he drank away his sorrows.

"No way Nyota this one's mine!" a girl's voice from a couple of feet behind him laughed and then there were two girls stood beside him leaning across the bar. One of them had olive-skin and dark hair tied into a ponytail with big brown eyes. She was stood a little behind her friend who had long, dark blonde hair that cascaded down her back and bright, soft brown eyes, with a slightly paler complexion. This was the girl who had spoken. She ordered their drinks with a large grin and Leonard watched her curiously.

"Ella! I shouldn't let you!" the girl who had been identified as Nyota whined but her friend waved her hand and batted away her complaints.

"Don't be so stupid! It's totally my turn to buy!" she caught Leonard's eye and winked, "Unless you want to for us?" Leonard blushed and averted his eyes.

Nyota rolled hers, "Ella! You have a boyfriend remember! You gotta stop this!

Ella laughed and threw her hair behind her shoulders, "Oh shut it Uhura! My boyfriend is such a great guy that he'd rather hang out with another girl who he claims is simply a friend. A friend my ass he's totally cheating, I just can't bring myself to let him go." She kept a small smile on her face but Leonard could see the slight sadness in her eyes.

"Honey, you deserve someone better." Nyota said sympathetically, and then their drinks arrived. Ella dived into her purse to retrieve money but Leonard piped up.

"I will pay. Two pretty girls, deserve to be treated." They both grinned at him, a little surprised.

"Thanks!" Nyota grinned accepting her drink and going to leave. "Come on Ella."

"This guy just bought our drinks I think that he deserves a conversation! You go. I'll catch up later." Ella said slipping into the chair next to Leonards. He was unprepared for this; he hadn't really spoken to a woman since his ex-wife.

"So," she smiled, "What's your name?"

He paused before answering, "McCoy, Leonard McCoy."

"Nice to meet you Mr. McCoy!" she grinned holding out a hand, he shook it gently and smiled at her. "I'm Ellarosa Kirk. But most people just call me Ella, Ellarosa is a bit of a strange name."

"It's a beautiful name." he said politely and she grinned.

"Well aren't you just a sweetie-pie?!"

He blushed again and she grinned. "So what are you doing here? Pretty girl like you in a bar without her guy?"

"Well when her guy's a douche bag she gets bored of waiting, I'm not gonna stop having fun because he refuses to have fun with me. Plus I needed a break; I'm training at star-fleet academy. Medical, navigational planning, sciences and hand to hand combat. Only got a year left at the academy! Then I'm out into the field and training under Captain Pike. He's the Captain of the Farragut, I'm so excited to be working for him! Did you hear? Apparently they're even building him a new ship, they're gonna call it The Enterprise. How awesome is that? Sorry, I talk so much! What about you? Why are you here?"

"Ex-wife took everything in the divorce, ain't got nothing left." He said, taking a swig of his drink.

"Just your bones huh?" she smiled and he nodded, returning her smile.

"Something likes that."

"Maybe you should join star-fleet?! It's interesting and exciting and you'll love it! I promise you!"

He snorted a little laugh, "Thanks but no thanks! I'm really not into the whole space thing!"

"Aw come on! Give it a go!" she grinned.

"Okay!" he laughed, "I promise to think about it, and really I do!"

"Good!" She grinned triumphantly before draining her drink and then taking his hand, "Listen, I understand you've had a hard time, but seriously think about joining star-fleet, you'll feel welcome. You'll feel happy. It'll give you a chance."

He stared at her, and, a moment too late realised something that would change the course of his life with her in it forever. Unfortunately, she noticed his rather prominent erection too.

"Oh, honey…" she suppressed a grin, "Honey it's okay don't be embarrassed!" he blushed and pulled his hand away from hers.

"Hey," she said, standing, "I'm not normally one to kiss and tell but…" she leaned down and took his face in her hands, kissing him roughly for a couple of moments and then stepping away with a grin on her face. She was evidently tipsy if not drunk. "See ya around," she glanced down at his bulk and winked, "Bones!"

**A/N: I know that this chapter was a little shorter than I would have liked it but I needed just a short chapter to introduce them and I also kind of liked the idea of Bones being talked into joining Star-Fleet.  
Please leave reviews! I love them! **


	3. Chapter 3 - Bridges

**Star Trek  
Okay, so I love Star Trek and I understand that some hard-core Trekkies may not like the ideas I have for this FanFiction but please don't hate on it.  
I don't own Star Trek or any related content  
I Will Fight for the Stars  
Chapter 3 – Bridges**

Ellarosa sat in her chair between Sulu and Chekov and smiled to herself. The Enterprise's maiden voyage. And she was the flight navigator, technically she counted as a science and medical officer and so her uniform was blue instead of gold but she was very happy with that, she was just happy with the fact that she was aboard this vessel and that this was her job.

"Lieutenant Kirk." Captain Pike addressed her and she turned in her seat to face him.

"Yes sir?"

"Map out our course to Vulcan. Make sure it will work at maximum warp and make it as efficient as possible. We don't need to waste anything on her maiden voyage."

"Of course sir."

She turned back around and immediately picked up her stylus. She had mapped courses at maximum warp from the federation to Vulcan many times before in her training and she knew the quickest way. The way her job worked was very simple; she simply had to draw out the course using her stylus. All obstacles and such were picked up by the ships sensors and so she simply had to make sure they avoided them. It was an easy job if you knew where you were going and the best way to get there. It required a steady hand and a basic level of artistic expertise but was basic, however it could have disastrous consequences on the entire ship and crew if she slipped up even one tiny little bit. She had a lot of pressure on her.

"Course mapped out sir. Ready for launch." She announced and set up her computer settings so that the course could be programmed into the Enterprise's navigational system. She looked up at the large window directly in front of her and smiled a little at the stars ahead of her. After a minor complication they were at warp and heading right for their destination.

"Jim stay still!" she knew that voice, she turned to see her brother running onto the bridge, closely followed by Bones.

"Listen to me! They are under attack!" Jim Kirk yelled.

"Jim!" Ella said, standing up quickly, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Ella! You gotta make them see that this is a mistake!" James shouted, walking over to her and grabbing her upper arms. She shot a look at Bones who simply shrugged.

"James, I can't… Captain," she said turning to him, "Please… just listen to him…" James went off and began yelling about the fact that Vulcan was under attack and if they waded into a warzone they would be killed. Ella moved over to stand beside Bones and kept quiet, waiting for orders.

After he was finished the captain paused for a moment before turning to Ella, "Lieutenant Kirk, can you have our course flexible?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, then do it."

"I need an extra pair of hands in case of emergency. Permission for Dr. McCoy to help me?"

"Granted."

She grabbed Bones' arm and dragged him over to her chair, sitting him down she showed him what he needed to do. "It's not hard," she said, "When I say, just press this button here and minimise those thrusters to ten percent. Sulu and Chekov will be helping you, but all this relies on you."

"What are you doing?" he asked softly and she smiled, leaning over the controls, flipping certain switches and altering the percentages on controls.

"_I _am altering our course so that if there is a load of Romulans near Vulcan when we stop then we won't smash into them. But I need your help to keep our defences up at the same time, or else we'll be destroyed in seconds."

"Little bit of pressure then?" he smiled at her, but his fear was evident in his eyes, he was scared of messing up. She paused and looked at him before giving him a reassuring smile.

"It'll be fine." She took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. They tore their eyes away from each other as Chekov announced that they would be arriving momentarily. As he counted down the tension rose, Bones was perched in Ella's chair, she leaned over him to reach to her own controls, their eyes were fixed on the window in front of them. As they reached Vulcan's orbit, thanks to Ella's calculations they stopped from warp and the sight that met them was just as Jim had predicted.

"Now Bones!" she yelled and he jammed his hand on the button, while pushing the thrusters down to ten percent with his other hand, but there was the Romulans ship right in front of them. Ella jammed her stylus on her flight planner she desperately pulled it down. But even the little line that represented their vessel was fighting against her grip. She looked up with wide eyes as the ship scraped the underside of the other ship.

The Enterprise gave a lurch and most of them were alright as they were sat down and could brace themselves but the lurch knocked Ella off her feet and she fell to the floor. "Bones! Keep those thrusters stabilized! Chekov help him!" she yelled, trying to get back onto her feet with much difficulty. Bones diverted his attention away from the scarlet liquid running down the side of her face and returned to keeping the thrusters stabilized. From his place next to where Ella was trying to get up, Chekov was helping him whilst doing his own work. Ella looked around to see Pike looking worriedly at her brother who was looking just as worried. She managed to find a grip on the board and pulled herself up. Trying to stay up she stumbled as the ship gave another lurch and the only way she could stay up was by perching on Bones' lap. He looked shocked but she didn't give it a second thought.

"I got it." She said, pushing his hands aside. "Here just keep me steady so I don't fall again." He placed his hands on her waist shooting an apologetic look at Jim who was giving them a look himself. But he was quickly whisked away by Pike after a hailing from Nero. The ship finally stabilised and Ella stood up. There was a silence on the deck, Pike, Sulu, Spock and Jim had disappeared and everyone was looking at each other. No one really knew what to do.

"You should get back to med bay." Ella said softly to Bones. He looked up at her, blood was coating her cheek from a gash across her left cheekbone but she was ignoring it.

"You should come with me." he said gesturing to her cheek, she pulled out a handkerchief and wiped at the blood.

"It's fine for now. I need to be here. They'll need me."

"Your safety comes first."

"Not today. Go, Bones. They need you there." He looked at her for a moment, battling with himself.

"Fine. But you better not die. And once we get out of here I expect to see you there. Got it?" he said sternly and she smiled weakly.

"Got it." They stood and looked at each other for a moment before he turned and hurried off the bridge. Ella resumed her seat and looked down at her controls for a moment before she realised that Chekov's eyes were on her. She looked at him, her eyes questioning.

"You two wood make a wery goot couple." He said with a glimmer of mischief in his eyes.

"Shut up Chekov." She replied returning to her controls.

It was that moment when Spock returned and resumed the captains' chair. Then everything resumed that familiar blur of action, before she knew it Jim and Sulu were hurtling towards their deaths, towards Vulcan's surface. Chekov ran off to beam them up and she was trying to find a way to get them out as quickly as possible due to the fact that they were going to be sucked into a black hole.

"Lieutenant Kirk," Spock said standing and striding towards the door. "Make sure that we're ready to depart as soon as I return."

"Yes sir."

She began flipping controls and setting their course. Occasionally she had to wipe away the blood on her cheek but she didn't care, she kept working.

They could only watch as the Romulans destroyed Vulcan, as the planet caved in on itself and disappeared to be replaced with a gaping black hole. Ella stood slowly; it was as if she could hear the cries of six billion Vulcan's dying. Helpless and desperate for help, but there was nothing she could do. Tears sprung to her eyes and fell graciously down her cheeks. She knew that she wasn't the only one disturbed and upset by this sight, and yet no-one could look away. She knew the she had to follow Captain Spock's orders. So she fired up the course and directed them away from the black hole, once they were safely cruising through space she kept to her promise and slowly made her way off the bridge and in the direction of the medical bay. As she passed Uhura, her friend, she saw her silently crying too.

She walked to the medical bay without speaking to a soul. Even though the bay was busy, Bones instructed nurse Chapel to take over the patient he was with so he could tend to Ella himself. He sat her on a bed and began to dab at her wound with anti-sceptic bandages to stop it getting infected. She winced and shied away from the stinging dabs and he paused, putting a hand under her chin and gently pulling it to face him, she looked up into his face and suddenly the tears came rushing back. Cascading uncontrollably down her cheeks in torrents, it wasn't the unattractive kind of sobbing, just the silent and gentle mourning of those she'd watched die. And suddenly she was in his arms; he was rocking her gently and whispering into her hair.

"There was nothing you could do… It's alright… Don't you even worry your pretty little head about it... I understand… I'm here…" he whispered comfortingly, for how long they remained there she didn't know, she just remembered feeling very tired, she remembered drifting in and out of consciousness in his arms and she remembered many faces swimming in front of her. Spock looking at her curiously but also sadly, Nyota pitying her, her brother, worried but also injured himself. And then Bones, he was there all along. Helping her to her cabin, laying her down on her bed, cleaning her wound and wiping her eyes, taking care of her.

"You get some rest now," he said gently, "You get some rest and then I'll see you real soon. It'll all be okay."

He leant down and gently kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes, her dreams were to be cursed with collapsing planets and the cries of six billion people.

**A/N: This chapter was very hard to write but I don't think in the film apart from Uhura it's ever really acknowledged that the rest of the crew were affected too, because if you watch a planet destroyed when you were meant to protect and save it it's gonna have some affect on you! So I thought I'd do it through Ella!  
Please review I really appreciate it! **


	4. Chapter 4 - An Odd Romance

**Star Trek  
Okay, so I love Star Trek and I understand that some hard-core Trekkies may not like the ideas I have for this FanFiction but please don't hate on it.  
I don't own Star Trek or any related content  
I Will Fight for the Stars  
Chapter 4 – An Odd Romance**

_**After Vulcan was destroyed:**_

Nyota Uhura was pretty sure that she was in love with Spock. Ever since the first class they'd been in together she'd been attracted to him and although Gaila, her flatmate had told her that it was just some teacher crush, Ella had found it hilarious as she was the same level as Spock, knew him personally and was a member of the federation along with him. It kind of annoyed Nyota, Ella could be like that, insensitive. It also annoyed Nyota that Ella was younger than her and yet in a higher position in the academy. She'd finished her studies and graduated in the same year as Spock.

But now her attraction for Spock had been completely blown out of the water. Gaila had been assigned to one of the ships that had been taken down by the Romulans. She was dead. And Ella was an emotional wreck; she didn't know how to handle witnessing the destruction of another planet. Uhura knew that she had to be strong; she had to be strong for Spock. She had succeeded in convincing herself that Spock was in love with her too. She was certain of it, their relationship was special, it was unique, and it was perfect.

Now Ella had been assigned to her cabin to remain there to rest and recover from the shock by Dr. McCoy, and Nyota was trying to remain strong, to show Spock that she was here to help him. She kissed him, and held him and caressed him. She understood that it was hard for him to show his human side, that there was a constant battle between human and Vulcan in his head, so she didn't expect much in return. She only wished she could do more to help him. Do more to show him just how much she cared.

. . . . .

_**After Jim had revealed Spock was emotionally compromised:**_

Spock sat in his cabin, he'd tried to be strong, to not show his human side but he wasn't sure how much longer he could. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hide away from the world and only then allow himself to shed tears over his dead mother. Nero. He had taken her, the woman who had given birth to him and raised him and loved him and supported him through his difficult upbringing and confusing decisions. He would have his revenge, his human side burned with anger and hatred for the Romulans but he had no idea how to cope with these feelings. He had no one he could talk to anymore.

Any time he'd ever had human emotions that had confused or made him feel bad he would simply choose not to feel them or he would speak with his mother about them. He could no longer speak with his mother, and that fact made the feelings so strong that he simply couldn't choose not to feel them. He could pretend not to be experiencing these feelings for short periods of time but these periods never lasted long. Eventually they would posses him and he would have to hide away for half an hour to cry or take out his anger on an unfortunate pillow.

He had been emotionally compromised, he understood that. He understood why Jim had been forced to reveal that, he knew that Jim had only done it for the good of the ship. In a way he was grateful that Jim had done it, it had been so stressful, acting captain. He was glad that the responsibility had been passed on from him; he was glad that it was over.

It was a logical move.

He'd considered confiding his worries in Nyota but he was afraid to, in case she would find him weak or not the man she believed he was. The truth was the feeling of love was often present whenever he even thought of her. He understood this feeling a little more than the feelings of anger and pain; he understood that she wanted to help him. But he didn't know how to ask her to. He didn't know what he needed to ask her to do. He was just so confused.

. . . . . .

_**After being made Captain of the Enterprise:**_

Captain James T. Kirk.

It had a really nice ring to it! He liked it, true the past endeavour had been difficult and it had tested each and every one of them. But he believed in his crew, they were smart, efficient and loyal to the end. And they were now his crew. He had been made captain. He beamed at the pride in Pike's eyes, he looked up to the rest of his crew now, there was pride in all of their eyes. Spock was giving him a warm smile and there was gentle kindness in his eyes. Chekov and Sulu were grinning madly; he could tell they were perfectly happy to be members of his crew. Uhura was trying her hardest not to smile; he could tell that she was holding it back with all her might. Bones and Ellarosa were stood next to each other; both of them were beaming proudly at him. From here he couldn't quite tell but it looked an awful lot like they were holding hands.

They wouldn't admit that they liked each other and claimed to simply have a very close friendship, but Jim could see well. Although she was his little sister and he was his friend he kind of wanted them to get together. He knew that it would be kind of gross for him to look at but he wanted them both to be happy, they both deserved it.

He decided there and then that he would make it his next personal mission to try and get them together. They were both clever people and they both cared a lot about each other, it would be easy. He was sure of it.

But for him? That would be a little more difficult, he could pick up any girl he wanted to take back to his room for the night, but he found it really difficult to find a girl who he really wanted to be with for a while or one who wanted to stay with him. It was a bit upsetting but he knew he'd find the one, even if it took a while he'd find her.

Until then he had his crew, Captain Kirk. Captain of the crew of the Starship Enterprise.

. . . . . .

_**A week before they set off on their first voyage with Kirk as Captain:**_

As Bones splashed the water over his face he sighed. He leant against the sink and looked at his face in the mirror. He wished he was more courageous. Better looking. More… perfect. He knew that didn't make a lot of sense but when you were thinking to yourself in your own head not a lot of things had to make sense. They had to be the reasons his wife left him, because she found another man who was better than he was. The reason she took everything was because he was worth nothing.

And then he'd met Ella, and she'd been so full of life and joy and happiness. And she'd kissed him, true she'd been drunk, but that kiss had made him happy. So happy. It had lit up his world in just one instant. But after that kiss there had been no more. He hadn't even seen her again until he joined star-fleet and then she was a lieutenant, heading and occasionally teaching his classes. She remembered him and was embarrassed about what she'd done. But he sobered up, desperate to impress, desperate to get back on his feet to work with her. And it had worked.

Now they both were going to be working on the Enterprise, they were going to be working together. They were going to be stuck together on a ship for however long it took them to complete any missions they received. He wished that he had the courage to just tell her how he felt. The thing was, he'd told her before, many times. And every time she'd turned him down, said that they couldn't.

He sighed again and grabbed a towel, mopping at his wet face and drying it as he sat back on his bed. He decided that he wasn't going to let her get the better of him again, he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

He loved her, and she loved him, he was just going to make her admit it.

**A/N: I know this chapter is so short but I am in the middle of exams and I just wanted to get another chapter in. I'm loving writing this story and have some great ideas that I can't wait to get in!  
Please let me know what you think/how you feel about it! Although if you don't like it then try and put it nicely and give me constructive criticism instead of full on hate. Because that's nasty.  
Hope you're enjoying it as much as I am.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Darkness After Dawn

**Star Trek  
Okay, so I love Star Trek and I understand that some hard-core Trekkies may not like the ideas I have for this FanFiction but please don't hate on it.  
I don't own Star Trek or any related content  
Okay so I haven't been too clear as too when all these chapters have been set so the first chapter was set when they were children (Pretty self-explanatory), the second chapter set about a year before Bones joined star-fleet, the third chapter pretty obviously set during the first film and the fourth chapter set at the moments specified by each sub-heading.  
This chapter is set near the beginning of the 2013 film and contains spoilers for that film so if you haven't seen it/don't want spoilers I would recommend seeing it before continuing reading. But if you don't mind spoilers then go for it and carry on reading!  
I Will Fight for the Stars  
Chapter 5 – Darkness After Dawn**

Ellarosa walked through the corridors of the federation academy. She was on her way to the meeting of all the captain's and first officers to discuss the terrorist that was John Harrison and what was to be done about him. She wasn't a captain or a first officer but she was meant to be meeting her brother after the meeting was over, and, since she had nothing better to do she decided that she should just wait outside. It meant that she might be able to eavesdrop a little bit too. She was curious as to who this man was and what was going to happen regarding him.

She suddenly felt a hand around her arm pulling her into a small room she got ready to defend herself as a finger was pressed to her lips to stop her calling out; she panicked for a moment before relaxing when she saw it was just Bones. She batted his hand away and looked slightly annoyed.

"Bones? What are you doing?" she asked, alarmed.

"Listen, before anything more happens, when I was running through the jungle because your brother stunned our ride I could only think of how my life could've ended, and how you never knew how I really felt. You gotta give me a chance!" he grabbed her hands, begging her. She grinned, this wasn't the first time he'd asked her out, ever since they'd met he'd been interested in her and although she never showed it she liked him too. James had even subtly (or not so subtly) hinted that he'd wanted them to get together.

"Bones, I have told you once I have told you a hundred times, I can't! Your one of my brothers best friends! It would be wrong!" she protested with an apologetic smile.

"Please?!" he said, bringing her hands up to lips and kissing her knuckles whilst repeating the word 'Please' over and over again. She couldn't stop herself laughing a little but he wouldn't stop. She took a step towards him giggling lightly; she didn't know how to make him stop.

"Bones… please… just…" and then her lips were on his. It was the only way she could think of to shut him up. But oddly, she was enjoying it. She felt him let go of her hands and slide his own down to her waist, she wound her arms around his neck and pressed her body to his. He held her tightly and the kiss grew passionate their tongues exploring each other's mouths. She should have done this is ages ago, she had to admit that it had been coming for a long time.

"I hope I am not interrupting." Bones and Ellarosa jumped apart, both turning quickly to see Spock stood looking at them. He gave them that stare that made them feel uncomfortable, and Bones mumbled a few excuses before giving her a look and pushing past Spock to leave. Once he was gone, Spock turned to leave too and Ellarosa ran to catch up to him, the meeting evidently hadn't even started yet.

"Spock! Spock!" she ran after him and he stopped and turned to look at her. He was at least a head taller than her even though she was wearing heels. "Spock, you cannot tell anyone about what you just saw, especially not my brother!"

"You are asking me to lie?" Spock seemed confused and she tried to dodge around the question.

"Well, not lie… perhaps not mention it, or if he mentions it then you just… deny it. Or refuse to answer. Please Spock!" she looked at him with wide eyes.

"While I do not understand why you are worried about this, I will not disrespect your wishes." He said with a brief nod.

"Thank you!" she grinned but turned and walked away quickly as she saw her brother approaching them. She would take the long way around to get to the meeting to meet him after.

As she walked she smiled to herself, did this make her and Bones and item? True, they'd liked each other for ages and although they'd tried to keep their relationship purely professional it hadn't always worked. She couldn't blame him, it was her fault, she'd kissed him the very first time they'd met. She was happy that this could mean a proper, stable relationship. She couldn't let anything compromise this relationship; she couldn't let anything destroy it. She was finally ready to admit her feelings for Bones; she didn't want it ruined now.

Despite taking the long way around the meeting had only just started when she arrived outside the doors, she sighed and slumped against the wall. It was going to be a boring wait.

Then she heard the noise, the sound of a ship. She glanced through the window in the doors and could see her brother stood on the other side of the room; they were all gazing out of the window as a red light descended on them. Without giving it a second thought she burst through the doors and walked briskly to stand beside her brother. No one even seemed to notice, their eyes were focused on the red light.

The ship was descending slowly. James and Ellarosa looked on curiously, working out what it could be. It was Ellarosa who realised first what was happening, she grabbed her brothers arm and pulled him down, yelling as she did.

"Down!" she shrieked and watched as everyone dove to the ground, just as the ship open fired. She managed to crawl over to Pike who gave her a wary look. She didn't have any weapons on her, but she could take down the ship. After years of living in the shadow of her brother she'd gained a certain skill set and a decent set of brains to go with her natural beauty. "Captain… _please_! I need your gun!" he looked at her for a moment before handing it to her. The gunfire was still raining down heavily on them but she crawled over to her brother and pointed to a spot of floor. "Crouch there," she instructed him and although her wasn't too sure about letting her do this he did as he was told. She stood and yelled at the others to cover her; they did as she asked and she sprinted at her brother, leaped, and sprung off his knee and out of the shattered window. For a few terrifying moments she was sailing through thin air with an endless drop below her towards a ship which was aiming at her. She could see the terrorist John Harrison in front of her and her breath caught in her throat, she was falling through the air and desperately reaching for something to grab to. The wind air was rushing past her ears and through her hair. Her arms outstretched, reaching, desperate, her hair flying out behind her, her legs running through the air, madly seeking stability.

She caught a hold of the ship but her grip was weak, there was less to hold onto than she thought. The gun slipped from her grip and fell out of her sight, crashing to the ground. If she didn't find a good grip then she would be following it. Falling to her death.

Above her she could hear the window opening to the ship and she let out a light cry of fear, her grip was slipping. She was going to fall, she looked towards James, her eyes wide but she couldn't see him amidst the chaos. Despite the fact that she was hanging off the ship it was still firing. There was a hand around her wrist, she yanked it away, leaving her hand only one grip, she cried out again. Her legs waving desperately, there was a head out of the window now and a face looking down at her.

"Take my hand." John Harrison spoke clearly down at her, "Let me help you."

"No!" she yelled back. "You are a terrorist!" but even then her fingers slipped a little more. He didn't need to say another word; he simply held out his hand and gave her a look. After a moment's hesitation she reached up and grabbed it. With surprising strength he began to pull her up, she helped him and hoisted herself through the window; some of the glass was shattered and left a large gash up her side. Panting for breath she found herself sitting on his lap with her legs out of the window, she paused for a moment, looking at his face, he looked right back at her, into her eyes.

She couldn't quite think of to explain the next moment, just that her brain went fuzzy and clouded over. All thoughts of anything were gone; there were only thoughts of him. John Harrison, this poor, lonely man. She understood him, the pain in his eyes. She wanted to reach up and touch his face; he was there to save her, to protect her. She should just let him.

After a few seconds the ship gave another lurch, she was thrown from his lap and the spell was broken. She was thrown half onto the floor and half onto the other seat. Harrison spoke calmly to her, not taking his eyes off of the controls. Meanwhile she screwed up her eyes, pressing her hand to her side as the pain became very real again. "We need to get out of here; they're taking down the ship. Sit astride me."

Her eyes widened as she looked at him, "I beg your pardon?!"

He raised an eyebrow as he looked down at her, "Do you want to die?"

She muttered a series of curses under her breath before clambering up to sit astride his lap; he pressed a hand to her back and muttered into her ear. "Hold on tight." Against her best wishes she wound her arms around his neck and felt both of his arms around her holding her tight. And then came the familiar tingling sensation that she was moving through air, they were teleporting.

Moments later she was stood and a cold wind was blowing through her long, light brown hair. Her arms were still around his neck but he was also standing and so much taller than her now, she could still feel one arm on her back and the other on her hip. She pushed herself away from him quickly and found herself stumbling and falling backwards; she fell backwards and looked up at him with fearful eyes. She looked around quickly as he began advancing towards her; she recognized her surroundings at once.

"We're in Kronos. You've brought me here to kill me haven't you?!" her voice trembled with fear. But he shook his head slowly, looking down at her.

"I've just saved your life; a simple thank you would suffice. And no, I did not bring you here to kill you. However, if you do not come with me then you probably will be found and killed." Without anything more he held out a hand to help her up.

She paused for a moment before speaking quietly, "You killed, so many people. And you expect me to just trust you?" she looked up at him with stone-cold eyes; he gave her another look which made her feel like she should just obey his command. She took his hand and allowed him to help her up, a pain panged in her side but she refused to let it show, instead she stared right back into his face coldly. She was trapped here with no weapons and no way to get out, but she knew that James would come for her; she just had to hold out until then.

He dropped her hand and started walking, "Come on." He instructed, "I have a hiding place not far from here. You'll be safe there." She began to follow him, he might have some weapons, and she could take him out and then hide out until her brother came for her.

The journey was longer than she was expecting and she was losing a lot of blood, she gritted her teeth against the pain, it became more and more intense by the moment and she wasn't sure how longer she could go. Harrison lead her to his hiding place and let her in, she looked around. Sure enough there were loads of weapons; it would be easy to take him out. A small medical bay was set up in the corner, a shabby bed in another corner and a pile of supplies in another corner. The place was small but it almost had a sense of home-like-ness to it. He'd obviously been settled here for quite some time.

He offered her a rickety chair wordlessly whilst removing his coat and throwing it onto a box. She took the chair and put her head in her hands, screwing her eyes up tight. "Why are you doing this?" she groaned, pain shooting through her side, she positioned her arms so that the blood wouldn't be incredibly visible. "Why are you helping me, I know people like you, you think you're so superior to everyone else, hell you took it to an extreme and were trying to kill me! But now you're helping me. Why?" she felt hands on her knees and looked up sharply to find him crouching down in front of her, looking up at her with a hint of warmth in his eyes.

"You are correct." He said softly, reminding her a lot of the way Spock spoke, "I am superior to others, but not to you. You are clever," one of his hands moved up to her forehead, brushing some hair away from her face, she was captivated by his eyes, "And strong," his hand moved down to her cheek, stroking it gently, her breath caught in her throat, "And beautiful." He stroked lightly down her jaw-line, letting his hand drop. "And that is why I am helping you. Because you are of equal measure to me and you have done me no wrong."

Once again she was entranced in his spell, she felt her brain go fuzzy and she lost all thoughts. All she could think of was him.

And then the sharpest pain yet surged through her and she gave a small, involuntary cry; her hand clamping over her wound. She screwed her eyes up tight again and turned her head, she hadn't wanted him to see that she was injured but she couldn't have hidden that pain, it was too unexpected. His hand closed gently over hers and pulled it away to reveal the wound.

"Take off the dress." He said smartly, standing and walking over to the medical bay. "And lie down on the bed. You should have told me about this." She blushed, she was just wearing her Star Fleet Command, black uniform dress and this man was a terrorist. Saving her life or not he didn't want to start undressing in front of him. He looked back at her. "Anytime today." He said with a hint of an impatient tone in his voice.

Standing up and clenching her teeth she pulled off the dress, it stuck slightly where it was covered in blood but she managed to pull it off to reveal her wound. It was deeper than she was expecting and she had lost a lot of blood. Her head was spinning. Then there was an arm around her waist, helping her to the bed and laying her down.

"Relax." He said softly, he gently began to dab at the blood, cleaning the wound. For a little while he worked in silence, she watched his face, his eyes. All thoughts of self-consciousness were gone, now she was just concentrating on not reacting to the pain. After a while she spoke.

"How long have you been here? Hiding in Kronos?" She asked, her voice was a lot weaker than she would have liked. He looked at her face, observing it for a second before slowly starting to stitch her wound closed.

"A number of months." He said quietly.

"Why? Why do you hide here? Why are you doing this? Who are you?" she demanded, attempting to sit up but he put a firm hand on her shoulder and held her down.

"I'm here to avoid detection, I'm doing all of this to prove my point and to get back what is mine," he paused, both in his words and in aiding her but he continued as he spoke, "My name is Kahn."

"Kahn," she smiled, "Not John Harrison…"

"No."

"Pleasure to meet you, my name is Ellarosa Kirk." She smirked before wincing as a pang of pain shot through her side. He paused for a moment as she winced, careful not to hurt her before continuing, smiling weakly at her.

"Pleasure to meet you Ellarosa." He continued concentrating on helping her.

"Kirk isn't actually my name," she said, distracting herself, "It's my brother's father's name. We have the same mother but not the same father. He died, my mom met a new man, had me, he turned into a moron. He was really nasty to my mom and to my brother. I got away as quickly as I could, it wasn't quick enough." She sighed, "But then my brother got all amazing and I spent my life in his shadow. He was always more, smart, more, good-looking, more perfect. It was impossible to compete with him. I tried, trained to be a flight planner, and trained in hand to hand combat and medicine, perfect for star fleet. I even qualified ahead of him, was working on the bridge ahead of him even becoming second in command let alone captain. I mean it's all good and well working with him, I just felt so… defeated."

"I think… that you are perfect." He said, looking into her eyes.

"Stop it." She whispered.

"Stop what?"

"Making me like you. I'm not meant to like you. You nearly killed me and everyone I know."

"It was the way it had to be."

"How do you come to that conclusion then?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Then make me."

They stared at each other for one long moment before he picked up some bandages and placed them over her stitches.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. You're safe here. I won't hurt you. Your people will come for you and then I will beam you aboard your ship and return you to them."

Slowly, he leant down and kissed her bare skin, next to her bandages. She held her breath, watching him nervously. Truth be told she was scared to be spending any time with this man, she felt like a prisoner. But she was also scared of herself, she was scared that this man would posses her. She didn't trust herself. She sat up and found that she was closer to him that she was expecting, he put a hand to her cheek and a moment too late she realised what was happening. How he _possessed_ her. She filled her head with thoughts of Bones and her brother, but it was too late. A moment later her brain clouded over and then filled with his thoughts. And all thoughts of everything else was gone, it was just him. She closed her eyes and parted her lips slightly, leaning ever so slightly towards him. His lips touched hers, kissing her softly.

And finally, she understood.

**A/N: Okay extra long chapter to make up for the short ones! Hope that you like it!  
Don't go judging Ellarosa okay because it does get a little more complicated than I'm making out right now!  
Please leave your reviews! **


	6. Chapter 6 - Reaching for Her

**Star Trek  
Okay, so I love Star Trek and I understand that some hard-core Trekkies may not like the ideas I have for this FanFiction but please don't hate on it.  
I don't own Star Trek or any related content  
This chapter is set in the 2013 film and contains spoilers for that film so if you haven't seen it/don't want spoilers I would recommend seeing it before continuing reading. But if you don't mind spoilers then go for it and carry on reading!  
I Will Fight for the Stars  
Chapter 6 – Reaching For Her**

"What the hell is going on Jim?!" Bones asked as he entered the bridge. All he'd heard was that the team of the Enterprise was being captained once again by Jim and they were headed for Kronos. As he walked over, he automatically looked over to Ella's seat. She wasn't there; instead it was some other girl with short dark hair.

"Bones, we have to go to Kronos. We have to destroy this guy." Jim replied slowly, not meeting his eye.

"Captain Kirk believes that he should be destroyed instead of being returned to Earth to stand trial for his actions." Spock said, not even turning around from his post.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Spock!" Jim yelled but Bones cut in.

"Jim, the pointy-eared bastard is right. He should be returned to Earth to stand trial!"

"He has Ella." Jim said plainly and Bones' world came crashing down around him. He dared not let it show though.

"Ella?" he asked quietly, willing his voice not to crack and Jim nodded. "I still think that he needs to be returned to Earth. Please Jim, think about it. Excuse me." he had to get out of there. He left the bridge hastily and walked, he wasn't sure where he was going, and he just knew he had to get away.

He found himself somewhere in the cargo bay, there was no one there, only him. Only then did he let his feelings out. He began to sob uncontrollably, his mind wandering back to that wonderful moment when they had kissed. When he had felt that she wanted to be with him, he was sure that they would be together on their travels. Where was she now? Held captive? Seriously injured? Dead? He couldn't bear to think of how bad a shape she must be in. how much hurt she must be experiencing.

Was she thinking of him? Was she crying out for him to save her? These thoughts only brought more tears, only brought more heart-ache. He needed her, he needed to know that she was safe and okay and he needed to be able to hold her. And in his heart he knew that she needed him, she needed to feel safe and secure and protected. He wanted to be with her so badly. Pulling himself together he stood up, he felt them stop from warp and he knew they were there. He was close to getting her back.

He began walking briskly back to the bridge, wiping his eyes and making sure that he was not still crying he arrived at the bridge to find Sulu in the captains chair. He walked to stand beside him and kept his eyes facing right forward. Determined not to meet anyone's eyes. There were awkward silences, Kirk was on Kronos with Spock and Uhura and there had been no sign of Ella.

His eyes widened as the tell-tale signs of someone being beamed up emerged right in front of them. In a flash, phasers were set and aimed and there was silence. Someone was beaming aboard the enterprise.

**A/N: I know it's a really short chapter but I wanted to show Bones' emotions and I needed this one to set it up for the next chapter. I will aim to have the next chapter longer I promise! **


	7. Chapter 7 - Levels of Care

**Star Trek  
Okay, so I love Star Trek and I understand that some hard-core Trekkies may not like the ideas I have for this FanFiction but please don't hate on it.  
I don't own Star Trek or any related content  
This chapter is set in the 2013 film and contains spoilers for that film so if you haven't seen it/don't want spoilers I would recommend seeing it before continuing reading. But if you don't mind spoilers then go for it and carry on reading!  
I Will Fight for the Stars  
Chapter 7 – Levels of Care**

When she opened her eyes they were groggy and the light was too sharp. She was suddenly afraid; she couldn't remember where she was or how she'd got there. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the light and then it all came flooding back to her. The attack on the federation, being helped by Kahn, kissing him. When she thought of when she'd kissed him warmth flooded through her body and she couldn't help but smile to herself. And then a slight fear, she looked down at herself, afraid at what she might find. But she was relieved to find herself dressed in her star fleet uniform. It had been washed and mended; he'd taken care of her. Tucked her into the bed and made sure she slept.

She sat up slowly and looked around, she couldn't see him anywhere and suddenly she was afraid. Without him here she was scared that the Klingons would find and kill her, she wasn't just a human she was a member of the federation. She took a deep breath and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, standing slowly she glanced towards the door, hoping he would walk through it at any moment. Keeping her eyes locked on the door she took a few nervous steps towards the middle of the room. All his weapons were laid out neatly along one wall and she walked over to them, her pace quickening now as her heart rate increased, fear beginning to spike in her gut. She turned her back on the door as she picked up something that vaguely resembled a phaser. It was more advanced than a phaser but she could find the stun setting easily.

"What are you doing?" the voice was soft but made her jump and turn, aiming her newly acquired phaser right at the head of her attacker. She relaxed when she saw that it was just Kahn.

"My apologies, you startled me."

"What are you doing?" he repeated, raising an eyebrow, amused.

"You were gone. I was scared, here on my own." He walked towards her and took her hand comfortingly, replenishing the fuzzy feeling through her brain.

"Ellarosa, I have done my best to assure you that this place is safe. And that I will protect you. Do you not trust me?" he asked, looking deep into her eyes and keeping a firm grip on her hand.

"No… No I trust you…" she said dazedly. "Of course I trust you." She paused and looked down at their hands, smiling softly. "I was just scared when you weren't here…" she found herself in his arms in an instant.

"I won't let anyone harm you… Not ever… I don't think you understand… I love you."

Suddenly filled with a feeling she didn't understand she pulled back, a flash of anger crossed his eyes before he blinked and it vanished. He smiled softly and put a hand to her cheek, moving it up to rest in her hair, gripping it slightly. "You love me too, don't you?"

She didn't want to answer, but his grip intensified in her hair and her head filled with unfamiliar thoughts that settled in her mind like a fog. And then she was sure.

"Yes… Yes I love you…"

He released his grip and smirked, stepping in close to kiss her gently. She kissed him back but when he let go of her, once again she was left with the strange emptiness. She didn't understand what was happening to her. She didn't understand the feelings she had whenever they touched, whenever he was even near her. It scared her that she understood so little, she was normally so in control of her emotions, but not this time.

She knew that she should hate this man, that he had killed many men and women and didn't deserve any kindness. But, he'd saved her life, without him she wouldn't have sorted out her gash, she would have bled out. But at the same time she wouldn't have even been injured is he hadn't attacked the federation. But she'd said it herself, she loved him. Did she? And in an instant the doubt in her mind was gone. That's what happened every time any doubt ever came into her mind. It would vanish in an instant to be replaced with her strong feelings for Kahn. This battle was constant in her head, a voice in her ear, whispering things. She didn't know how to get rid of it. It hurt her head, a constant throbbing pain growing more intense by the minute.

She groaned and put a hand to her forehead, she wanted rid of this pain. He looked over to her, worried, and opened his mouth to speak but they were interrupted by an announcement booming over them. She knew that voice, her spirits soared as she recognized the voice of Hikaru Sulu. Demanding that they give in and he return Ella to the ship. Once the announcement was over there was a slight pause before he walked over to her and took her arm.

"Come on." He said, marching her to the centre of the room and standing her there. She watched him nervously as he walked over to his weapons bay and began flicking switches.

"What's going on?" she asked quietly.

"I'm sending you back."

"Why?"

"Don't worry, we'll be back together soon." He said with a gentle smile.

"Wait!" she said and he paused, she ran over to the weapons bay and picked up a small knife.

"What are you doing?"

"They won't understand… They'll think you did something to me… Trust me." she said striding back to her spot in the middle of the room. "Beam me up then."

He flicked the switches and looked at her. "Three… two…"

She pulled up her dress and tore off the bandages, cutting through the stitches. The pain brought tears to her eyes as the wound began gushing blood once again and his eyes widened in alarm. She threw down the bloody knife but it was too late. She was teleporting.

Moments later she was breathing heavily, tears pouring down her cheeks with her hand clamped to her side, and she was staring right back at the stunned crew of the Enterprise. Half a dozen phasers were trained on her and she let out a light whimper of fear.

"Don't shoot!" someone yelled, she wasn't sure who but all phasers were lowered at once. She looked around; she didn't understand why everyone was so still and staring. Why Sulu was in the captains chair. Bones, he was stood next to Sulu. And a new pain seemed to ache in her heart, a new form of something she didn't understand. He looked confused, scared, shocked. His arms had been folded but at the sight of her he let them drop as his eyes observed her as if she wasn't really there. He took a step towards her, and she looked right back at him, still panting. A sweat broke out across her body as she tried to cope with the pain. Her forehead creased and tears continued to fall from her eyes.

"Dr. McCoy…" she said weakly, she moved her hand to show the blood and he rushed forward at once. Clamping his hand over her wound and swooping her up into his arms at once. As he did she realised why, her head went weak from the blood loss and she felt herself blacking out.

As she went limp in his arms he began to run towards the medical bay, everyone watched him leave nervously. Sulu licked his lips and switched on the com anxiously, getting up communications with Spock and Kirk.

"Captain Kirk?" He said and awaited a few terrible moments of silence.

"What is it Sulu? Is everything okay?" Kirk's voice echoed, sounding worried for his ship.

"Everything's fine sir… Ellarosa was just beamed aboard."

There was a silence before Kirk's reply.

"Thank you Mr. Sulu." He said, his voice was a little higher than normal and Sulu smiled to himself. Lieutenant Kirk was safe.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bones rushed through the corridors with the girl in his arms; he had to get her to the medical bay as quickly as possible to keep her safe. To say he was panicking would be an understatement, no one understood, she was so important. Now he knew he had her back he couldn't lose her, not again. He pushed through the doors and ordered a surgery kit and a small medical team. He set her down on the bed closest the door and carefully cut through her shirt to get to the wound. He didn't allow himself the embarrassment of seeing his best friends little sister, let alone the woman he loved in simply her underwear, his intentions at this moment were purely as her Doctor to save her life. He set to work immediately.

Unlike when her wound had been taken care of before, as the wound had been re-opened it had been made deeper by her knife and wider, this made it infinitely more dangerous. She remained unconscious but a nurse injected her with a mild sedative anyway to help her stay under throughout the operation and experience as little pain as possible.

Bones mopped at the blood as quickly as possible but it continued to bleed, he needed to stop the bleeding. As far as he was aware the gash couldn't have affected any of her main blood arteries or veins or any main organs at all so it couldn't be anything like that. It was simply that the wound had been made recently. He continued to clean as much as he could before he noticed something outlining the edges of the wound, something black and thin. Stitches. This wound had been closed before and re-opened and that explained the extensive bleeding. All they could do was put pressure on it, close it, and wait for it to stop.

He worked quickly, mopping up as much as he could before extracting the previous stitches whilst a nurse resumed keeping the blood to a minimum. Once he'd done that he pinched the wound closed and began quickly re-stitching the wound closed again. Once he was happy that it was the best it could be and as closed as possible, he cleaned the rest of the blood himself. With the wound stitched closed the bleeding stopped quite as much and they were able to clean the most of it off before applying a fresh bandage.

Once it was done Bones took a step back and took a deep breath, having to calm himself down as he looked down at her. This wound had happened and been closed and then re-opened. Had Harrison re-opened it? Had he inflicted it in the first place? Bones clenched his teeth at the thought. He left the nurse's to change her and make her more comfortable whilst she was sedated and he went to wash his hands and change his shirt which was now stained with blood. He gazed at himself in the reflection of the red-tinted water and tears suddenly sprung in his eyes. That was Ella's blood. He had just had to stitch her back together, but that wasn't the only thing bothering him. She'd called him Dr. McCoy. She'd been the one to come with the nickname Bones and teach it to Jim after they'd first met. Why didn't she use it now? What had happened to her on Kronos?

"Doctor?" a nurse was behind him, he wiped his eyes hastily and turned around. "Would you like me to check her vitals?"

"No."Bones said, "No, I'll do it."

He made his way over to her bed and stood beside her, he looked down at her, merely observing her for a few moments before picking up his instruments. And beginning his examination, as he began she stirred. She moaned something, a name; Bones couldn't make out what name it was. But even just seeing her move, hearing her make a noise, made him stop in his tracks and watch her. Her eyelids flickered open and rested on him. He smiled warmly down at her and she looked back up at him, after a few seconds and light smile tried to come to her lips, it didn't matter that it didn't quite get there, he could see it in her eyes.

"Hey there." He said softly and she licked her lips before replying.

"Hi…." She croaked and he couldn't stop the tears coming down her cheeks.

"How're you feeling?"

"A little weird but I think I'll be okay."

"You better be." He smiled, but he knew that he needed to get the answers out of her now. "Ella…"

"Doctor!" a nurse shouted from across the bay and he turned.

"What is it?" he asked, a little irritated.

"We've just been informed that the Captain is returning to the Enterprise with Harrison." The nurse informed them and Bones turned back to Ella. He expected her to look scared or at least sad. Instead, excitement glimmered in her eyes.

"Harrison?" she asked her voice a bit stronger, "John Harrison is coming aboard?"

"Ella, what happened?"

"He saved my life…"

"I refuse to believe that. He kills he doesn't save."

"He _saved_ me."

There was a silence as they glared at each other.

"Ellarosa you're confused." He said and resumed checking her vitals. She turned her head away from him and towards the open door. The door to the medical bay was always open in case of their need to get people in or out quickly. She looked angry and upset now; she stared pointedly at the door as if awaiting something. Bones watched her, a little curious, a little confused. She was deluded of course, she must have helped herself and convinced herself that it was Harrison, but she'd seemed so sure of it. His biggest puzzle arrived a moment later. Harrison was being marched past the medical centre, Bones looked up to watch him pass and he glanced in. he caught sight of Ella and pushed through his guards. In the confusion of guards yelling and retrieving their phasers and Jim ordering them not to shoot, Bones didn't even look at Ella's face. If he had, he'd have seen that she was excited to see Harrison, the smile reached her lips this time and she watched as Harrison ran to her bedside, shouting her name in desperation and clinging to her hand. She looked pleased to see him and as Bones watched his heart sank.

"Ellarosa!" Harrison exclaimed and Bones raised an eyebrow as he noted tears in the terrorist's eyes and a terrified edge to his voice. What worried him was the likeness it held to his own worry for Ella. "Why did you do that? Why did you open the stitches?"

"They wouldn't understand…" Ella whispered, "Wait!" she raised her voice slightly as some of the guard's grabbed Harrison's arms and tried to drag him away. They looked to Jim for orders and he nodded slightly, keeping a very close eye on Harrison. He and Bones exchanged a look of confusion and worry. "They wouldn't understand that you saved my life… they still don't believe me now… They won't understand our love…"

At this Bones' heart broke in two. That kiss, it had been a front, just to get him to leave her alone and stop asking her. That's what she'd told Spock, she never really liked him she was just trying to get him to stop. But how on earth had she fallen for this man? But even as he watched her pupils dilated and her breathing quickened when she was near to this criminal, this murderer. Bones looked to Jim who also looked alarmed and Spock looked curious. The guards were exchanging confused glances and all the medical staff seemed to have stopped just to watch what was going on.

"You're right…" Harrison whispered, "They won't understand…" he brought a hand up to her face and caressed her cheek softly, making her smile brighter. Bones narrowed his eyes as he watched, her eyes seemed to be glazed over as she gazed at him, and something didn't feel right.

"I love you…" she whispered and brought her hand up to his cheek, after a moment she leaned up and kissed him softly. This seemed to be the final straw for Jim and he personally grabbed Harrison and pulled him away. "No…" Ella whimpered and tears came to her eyes as she watched him pulled away. The guards followed leaving her alone with Bones.

"Ella…" Bones began quietly and she turned to look at him. Her eyes were still a bit glazed but whether that was the tears or the same reason as before he couldn't tell. "Ella did you do this to yourself?" he asked gently. She turned her head away again and spoke in a dismissing tone.

"Yes. You wouldn't understand." A tear rolled down her cheek and she closed her eyes. Bones opened his mouth to speak again but shut it quickly; instead he finished her medical exam and walked quickly away. He was unsure of how much more heart-break he could endure, he knew that there was something wrong; he just wished that he could work out what.


	8. Chapter 8 - Control of the Mind

Star Trek**  
**Okay, so I love Star Trek and I understand that some hard-core Trekkies may not like the ideas I have for this FanFiction but please don't hate on it.**  
**I don't own Star Trek or any related content**  
**This chapter is set in the 2013 film and contains spoilers for that film so if you haven't seen it/don't want spoilers I would recommend seeing it before continuing reading. But if you don't mind spoilers then go for it and carry on reading!**  
**I Will Fight for the Stars**  
**Chapter 8 – Control of the Mind

Ellarosa was kept in the medical bay for three days before she was released. After the first day she was restless and anxious to be released but the following two days were even painful for her. She wanted to get out so badly that she tried to sneak out before being retrieved and tucked firmly back into bed. Bones only tended to her when she was asleep, he couldn't bear to speak to her, and it was hard for him to even look at her. She'd broken his heart so badly that it stung him like he'd never felt before. He hurt even more than when he and his wife had divorced and that had been pretty painful.

Once she was discharged he hardly saw her, apparently she spent most of her time in the cells with Harrison. She was never allowed in the cell with him but she sat one side of the glass and he would sit the other. The day she was discharged was the day they discovered his true identity, that was the day that things started to get even stranger with Ella. She was nervous and anxious as it was but once she was restricted from touching Kahn she became paranoid and complained consistently of painful headaches. It was the sixth day without touching him when she walked slowly into the cells, and looked at him.

"Kahn…" she spoke softly and he looked up at her nervously. In his heart he knew what was happening. She walked down the middle of the room towards his cell as Bones and Kirk entered the room. Bones' heart skipped a beat when he saw Ella walking towards Kahn's cell. Kirk put out a hand to stop him walking forward; he recognized the look of anger on his sister's face and wanted to know the reason why. Luckily she didn't notice them enter.

"Ellarosa." Kahn replied, standing and watching her walk towards him, he also seemed to see the cold anger in her eyes.

"Explain to me… Explain to me what you've done to my head. Because I think I've finally worked it out. You've manipulated me, you've been in my head and you've messed around. You originally gained my trust by saving my life and helping me, and then, I don't know how you did it. Something to do with when you touched my head, but you managed to get access to my brain and you manipulated it." She was still speaking with a quiet, dangerous edge to her voice. One that Kahn didn't quite seem to understand the danger of and he thought that he could dodge around the subject.

"Ellarosa, you are mistaken…"

"Don't tell me that I am mistaken!" she yelled suddenly. Making his face change from soft to stern.

"You have no idea, what I've done, what I've sacrificed. You're mistaken, you love me." Kahn said slowly and she strode forward until she was so close that her spit hit the glass.

"Don't you dare! I don't love you! I never have done and I never will! You can put me under your spell a hundred times but you will never know what real love is!" she shouted, Kirk and Bones moved a few steps forward, just in case, "You know why? Because I do know what real love is! I know that people feel it for me, I know that I have a brother who loves me and even a man who loves me, really loves me, not just fake-loving me and having to put me under a spell to get me to love him back because I just do!" she paused, "I love him, I love Bones…" she breathed.

Kahn paused before speaking quietly, "You love me Ellarosa."

"God damn it! I don't!" she screamed and punched the glass which cracked and left a deep cut across her knuckles. The glass repaired itself instantly and she went to hit it again. Bones and Kirk rushed forward and grabbed one arm each, dragging her back as she fought against them, kicking and screaming. Blood streamed down her hand and the pain in her head finally subsided as she admitted to herself that she didn't love Kahn and it had never been real. After a moment she stopped fighting and sagged in the men's arms, sobbing in defeat.

It was a horrible feeling, to know that someone had been in your mind and played around, and by doing that she had unintentionally hurt so many people. Not just herself but her brother, Spock, Uhura, Bones. She'd hurt Bones the most and she hated herself for it. It felt strange right down to her gut. Like someone had physically taken her mind and messed around. She felt Jim give her a quick pat on the shoulder before leaving her alone with Bones who had his arm draped across her shoulders and was rubbing her back comfortably. She looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry Bones…" she whispered and he looked as if he was about to say something but they were interrupted by Jim's voice.

"Bones. Get her to the med bay." Jim said, not moving his eyes from Khans. Bones put his hand under Ella's elbow and helped her up. He then put a hand on her back and guided her out of the cells; she glanced back towards Kahn with tears dribbling down her cheeks, when she turned back around, the tears stopped. They walked quickly to the med bay and she sat up on a bed.

"I spend too much time in here…" she joked lightly and he allowed himself a smile. He was still feeling a little awkward around her. He knew that she hadn't known what she was feeling or what she was saying but he was still upset about it. She had still broken his heart. She noticed that he was avoiding looking into her eyes. A silence stretched between them as he dabbed at her knuckles, and she lowered her eyes. "I'm really sorry Bones… I don't know how hard it could have been… I don't know how I'd have reacted, how I'd have survived if our roles were reversed… That kiss, it was the best thing that ever happened to me. Bones, I think I love you."

At this he stopped and looked her in the eyes.

"How do I know?" he said softly, "How do I know that you actually feel this? Or if it's just Kahn's play?"

Desperately trying not to let her voice crack, "Check my vitals, scan my brain, do anything Bones! Just know that it's not! Please! You have to trust me!" she stood up and took his hands, placing them on her waist and she took his face in her own hands.

"Bones. You are my life, my world, my everything… Don't you dare laugh because it sounds so cheesy, because you mean so much to me! Please don't tell me that, that kiss was nothing that I mean nothing to you!" she begged. "Tell me; show me how I can prove to you that I'm being genuine!"

"Ella… Sit down; you need to keep your heart-rate down. I need to check your vitals."

"Bones!"

"Lieutenant Kirk, please!" he said, his voice slightly raised as he moved his hands from her waist and put them on her shoulders, sitting her firmly back down. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes but pressed her lips together and stared straight ahead as he continued her examination. He finished and told her that she was alright.

"May I go then?" she asked harshly and he looked at her surprised.

"Yes." He said quickly and she got up and marched out, angrily brushing away tears as she went. He looked after her and sighed, he didn't understand why he was reacting this way. He did believe that she was better, that she was cured, and that she loved him. But he couldn't bring himself to forgive her for the mistakes that she had made whilst under the influence of Kahn. He knew that it wasn't her fault but he couldn't quite bring himself to admit that out loud. He sighed and rubbed his forehead before starting to make his way back to the bridge. He was intercepted by Jim.

"Bones!" Jim shouted and Bones stopped to look at him, he wasn't really in the mood to talk about his non-existent relationship with his friend's sister now.

"Ellarosa's fine Jim." He said, avoiding eye contact and Jim looked confused for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, I need you to go to a planetoid with Dr. Marcus to try and find out what's inside the torpedoes."

Bones paused for a second before replying slowly, "So, you want me to go to an abandoned planet with a gorgeous woman alone?"

Jim thought for a second before nodding, "Yes, yes that is the basic outline… of what I'm saying…"

Bones nodded for a second in agreement, "Okay, I'll help."

Jim nodded with a slight smile before returning his journey to the bridge, Bones turned around and made his way back to the med bay to get changed, he decided that he needed to put all thoughts of Ella from his mind and concentrate solely on the torpedo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

She walked back to her cabin and slammed the door; she wiped the tears away from her face and sat down heavily on her bed. She'd had her heart broken twice in one day, but she wasn't upset, she was angry. Angry at Kahn for possessing her mind without her permission and angry at Bones for not trusting or believing her. she knew that she needed to get back to work, she knew that she needed to be distracted to make herself feel better but she needed a moment first. She started to breathe heavily and she massaged her forehead gently, taking a deep breath she stood up and collected herself.

"Come on Ella, be a grown up. Stop being so stupid." She left her cabin and started to make her way to the bridge. Uhura ran past her and almost ran into her.

"Hey! Nyota! What's going on?" Ella asked, raising an eyebrow. Her friend looked scared, she was panting and looked desperate to get to the bridge.

"It's McCoy and Marcus, they're on the planetoid with a torpedo and it's about to self-destruct!" Nyota yelled as she began to run again.

For a moment Ella was shocked into silence before she gasped and began running in the direction of the teleportation bay.

"Beam me down." She instructed as she walked through.

"What?" the officer in command seemed surprised but she snapped at him.

"Beam me down there now! I can save them in half the time it will take Marcus. Energise!" she shouted and felt the familiar sense of her body being divided into a million tiny particulates and then being transported to her destination. She arrived on the surface of the planet to see Dr. Marcus desperately trying to cut the wires; she was being precise but taking too much time over it. Judging by Ella's quick calculations she would take at least forty-five seconds more whereas they now had twenty. Bones had his arm trapped, his eyes screwed up in pain, they widened in alarm as he saw Ella.

"Jim! What the hell are you doing sending Ella down here?!" he yelled and she could hear Jim's startled voice from a communication device by Bones' feet.

"What?! What do you mean Ella's down there?"

"Yeah…" Ella said slowly, rushing forward and snatching up a pair of pliers before shouldering Dr. Marcus out of the way, "He doesn't know I'm here. Sorry," she apologised briefly as Marcus fell to the floor from the force of Ella's push. "But you're being too slow."

As Ella worked she worked twice the speed with just as much accuracy. The timer was counting down to zero, it was on three.

"Ella what the hell are you doing?!" Bones yelled but she ignored him.

"Lieutenant Kirk with all due respect you don't know what you're doing! I do!" Marcus yelled trying to elbow back in but Ella pushed her aside once again.

"I don't know what I'm doing?" she shouted, "Bull-shit!" she yanked out the core as it hit zero and they were thrown backwards as the torpedo opened. Ella screwed her eyes shut and waited for it to explode, but it didn't. "Weapons expert?" she muttered under her breath, pushing herself up off the ground and opening her eyes, "Not a real area of study."

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that?" Dr. Marcus said harshly but Ella turned to look at her with an air of mock-innocence.

"Oh I didn't say anything." She said, standing. She looked over to see Bones on his feet and walking towards her. She knew that she was going to get into a lot of trouble with her brother for this but right now she didn't care, as long as she didn't get into trouble with Bones. She held her breath as he walked over to her, completely ignoring the now open torpedo that Carol was examining.

He put his arms around her wordlessly and held her tightly, after a confused pause she returned his embrace and nestled herself into his chest. He gently stroked her hair and kissed the top of her forehead. "I'm sorry for ever doubting you…" he whispered and she pulled back a little to look into his eyes, they were warm and caring. She grinned.

"Perhaps I should risk both our lives more often if this is the response I'm going to get…" she smiled.

"Don't you dare." He warned and she giggled, her smiled warmly at her and continued to stroke the hair from out of her face. "How did you manage to do that?"

"It was easy," she said with a little shrug, "She was doing it right, she was just being too slow. It needed to be done faster, so I took over. I'm very clever you see."

"Oh you're definitely back to normal!"

She laughed again and their lovely moment was ruined by Dr. Marcus.

"Dr. McCoy, Lieutenant Kirk, you should see this." She called to them and they moved apart and over to the torpedo. Nothing could have prepared them for what they saw inside, and what it meant for their future.

**A/N: I hope you like this! I am trying really hard not to make it boring whilst covering all the basic points that actually inspired me to write this story in the first place.  
Please review it means a lot to me!  
I especially want to know what you think of Ella, I'm trying to make her likeable but not annoyingly perfect, so please let me know what you think! Thanks! **


	9. Chapter 9 - The End of the Beginning

Star Trek**  
**Okay, so I love Star Trek and I understand that some hard-core Trekkies may not like the ideas I have for this FanFiction but please don't hate on it.**  
**I don't own Star Trek or any related content**  
**This chapter is set in the 2013 film and contains spoilers for that film so if you haven't seen it/don't want spoilers I would recommend seeing it before continuing reading. But if you don't mind spoilers then go for it and carry on reading!**  
**I Will Fight for the Stars**  
**Chapter 9 – The End of the Beginning

"You can't just beam down to a planet that's in trouble and expect me to not be angry!" Jim yelled, he was berating Ellarosa for being so stupid as to go down there, luckily he'd decided to spare her the humiliation of doing it in front of the whole crew and she was sitting on her bed in her cabin, looking at him grumpily like a teenager being told off by their parent.

"I can't believe you're annoyed at me for saving their lives!" she yelled right back.

"Dr. Marcus was doing it just as well!"

"Dr. Marcus was taking too long! If I hadn't intervened they would both be dead."

"You don't get to decide that what you did was right! Okay so you might have saved their lives but you should have checked with me first!"

"I had thirty seconds! Literally thirty seconds! And you expect me to run to the bridge where you would have evidently told me that I couldn't go, and then defy you and run all the way back to the teleportation room to be beamed down as the torpedo blew up?!" she shouted, standing up and squaring up to him.

"Yes. Yes that is exactly what I expected you to do!"

"Unbelievable! You know that you are a complete…" she turned away from him with a slight laugh of disbelief.

"Hey! I'm your captain you have no right to say anything like that!"

"What are you gonna do? Maroon your own sister for defying you and doing what was right?!" she shouted, turning back to face him and raising an eyebrow in triumph at his lack of being able to retort. He took a step towards her and pointed a finger, still looking incredibly angry.

"I wouldn't do that. But you are grounded."

"Grounded? How old am I, twelve?"

"You're not to leave this room." He said turning and going to leave.

"What?! Jim!" she shouted before picking up a cushion and hurling it at the door as he closed it. She then turned towards her bed and threw herself face down screaming into her sheets like a stroppy teenager.

"Don't be so immature!" she heard him shout through the door.

"Then don't treat me like a child!" she shouted right back, she awaited his retort but when he didn't reply she looked up, pouting, her hair across her face. She hated this, the fact that her brother was better than her at everything and that meant he could boss her around. She turned over onto her back and lay across her bed, gazing up at the ceiling.

She heard her door open and picked up another cushion, not looking she hurled it at the newcomer, expecting it to be her brother.

"I'm sorry, would you like me to come back later?" Bones smiled.

She tipped her head back to see him and smiled weakly, he was stood just inside her doorway holding her cushion and looking a little startled.

"I'm sorry Bones," she said, rolling over and lying on her front, resting her chin on her hands. "I got grounded; I can't come out to play…"

He grinned and threw the cushions back at her, "Damn it Ella! Why are you always getting into trouble?"

She laughed and sat up, hugging a cushion to her chest. "Apparently my brother wasn't too happy that I didn't tell him I was planning to risk my life to save two others."

"I have to say," Bones said, sitting down on the edge of her bed, "I kind of agree with him. Or at least I see his point of view!" he quickly corrected himself at the look on her face, "His little sister wades into a place and claims to do things that technically she's never been trained to do and he's just expected to be okay with that? Hell, even I wasn't okay with that!"

"You're never okay with anything I do."

"No… And neither was Kahn." Bones said slowly and Ella looked up, curiously with a hint of anger in her eyes, all jokes gone.

"Kahn?"

"Yes, he was very angry when he heard what you'd done. Ella, I know it's strange, but I think that he does love you. Properly loves you and he knew that he was a killer and a criminal and you wouldn't love him back, which is why he did what he did."

"That gives him no more right to do what he did."

"No, no it does not. But it does mean that we might be able to use that fact to our advantage."

Ella paused and pursed her lips, "I don't wanna be anywhere near him if that's what you're implying."

"No… To be honest I don't really want you anywhere near him. Definitely not within touching distance." He smiled and she returned his smile.

"You're mad you are…" She grinned and he nodded.

"I've been reliably informed."

She sat up on her knees and smiled as she leaned in close to kiss him. Moments before their lips were to meet, the ship gave a lurch and they were thrown apart.

"What's going on?" Ella asked, alarmed as she looked up at him.

"I dunno… Come on!" he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room, she ran along behind him and they reached the bridge. Jim was sat in the chair and Admiral Marcus was on the screen. They entered just as Dr. Marcus was beamed off the ship and aboard the Vengeance.

"What the hell is going on?" Ella hissed to Bones as they ran onto the bridge.

"I have no idea…" he replied, standing next to her as they went to stand beside Jim.

"If it's any consolation…" Marcus said, "I was never going to spare your crew."

Ella looked from Jim to Bones, she felt Bones take her hand and give it a gentle squeeze. The screen went dead and she turned to Jim.

"What are you gonna do?" she asked quietly.

"You're meant to be grounded."

"You're really gonna do this now?"

He looked at her and smiled, "You missed it, Scotty is a life-saver. Sulu keep the shields up," he began to run towards the door. Ella let go of Bones' hand and ran a little further up in his pursuit.

"Where are you going?"

"Aboard the Vengeance! We have to take it from within." Ella stopped, shocked and looked around, her eyes connected with Spock's and he paused before rushing after Jim.

"Oh, my God…" Ella said as it dawned on her, "He's going to join forces with Kahn."

"Ella," Bones walked up to her quickly, "He's not stupid, he won't let you get hurt in this process." She didn't look at him; she kept her eyes cast down.

"We were just attacked, they'll need you in medical Bones." She spoke quietly.

"Ella, come with me."

"No. I'm gonna stay here; they'll need my help with defences and re-routing the power. You go to medical, I'll see you soon I promise." She said, turning to look at him with a small smile. He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Go, Bones…" she said, she hugged him quickly before rushing to her seat and helping Sulu with getting the shields up as much as possible whilst Bones ran off back to the med bay.

Spock returned and sat in the captain's chair, Ella didn't pay much attention for the next twenty minutes or so as she was focussing solely on keeping their shields up and restoring as much of their power as possible. She ran up to Uhura's desk to confirm some orders as they were hailed by the Vengeance. She expected to see Jim telling them that everything was okay. She did see Jim, held captive by Kahn. She stood at the top of the bridge and watched as Kahn hit Jim hard across the head.

"Jim!" she shouted involuntarily and ran forward, there was no way that she could help him from here but she was still scared for her brother's safety. Spock caught a hold of her arms and held her back; he gently pushed her behind him and held her there. Spock made the deal quickly, Kahn's torpedoes for Jim, Scotty and Carol.

Once the exchange was complete she ran to the med bay to check on her brother. She saw him and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck. "Thank God you're okay! You're such an idiot you know that?" she laughed and he hugged her back, laughing slightly himself.

"Pretty sure I've heard that one before."

"I'm sure that people prefer pain in the ass." She smiled as she pulled away. Bones was by her side in an instant and they heard about the torpedoes being detonated. Bones assured them that he still had all the men and women that were inside the torpedoes and they grinned at one another, perhaps they could win this fight after all. The feeling of glee was quickly dampened as Kahn's voice was heard ship-wide.

"Since you've been so kind as to steal the most precious thing from me, why don't I steal something precious to you?" he said his voice smooth with anger. Ella's heart sank as she experienced the all-too-familiar feeling of being teleported. She turned to Bones and clung to his shirt, he put his hands on her shoulders, she'd started to glow.

"Bones! Don't let me go! Please! I can't go back to him he won't let me go!" she pleaded, clinging to him. But Kahn was clever; it was locked onto her specifically.

"Ella…" Bones breathed, his face filled with alarm, Jim watched with wide eyes. Kahn was stealing Ella back.

"Don't let me go!" she screamed, but it was too late, she was beaming through space and onto a falling ship. As she beamed aboard she was ready to run but she was a second too late, Kahn had a strong grip on her wrist, she struggled against him but she couldn't help herself. He stared coldly into her eyes and she saw it, the twisted love that Bones had described. The idea that he loved her but was forced to control her love in return. Unfortunately, having these thoughts and this pity she felt for him made it easier for him to possess her as he put a hand to her forehead. She shook her head weakly and screwed up her face in an attempt to resist, but she couldn't. The fuzzy feeling penetrated her entire being, stronger and more fuelled than before and she felt a deep love for Kahn once more. He smiled an evil smile before pulling her over to the controls and sitting her behind them. He then pulled out a syringe and injected it into her arm.

"This is my blood." He said plainly, "It will protect you and ensure your survival in what is to come. Follow my every order do you understand?"

"Yes…" she said weakly.

"Stay here. I'll come and be beside you in a minute."

She did as she was told and remained sitting underneath the control board; she held her legs and buried her face in her knees. She could feel them spiralling down and she knew there was going to be an impact, she knew that without Kahn's protection she would die. Moments later she felt Kahn beside her, his arms around her and she clung to him, burying her face in his chest and screwing up her face. They remained like this until the ship finally came to a crashing stop and then he grabbed her hand and guided her down to the lowest point they could get to in the wreckage.

"We have to jump." He said simply, keeping a tight grip of her hand.

"Jump?!" she shouted, terrified. He looked at her and attempted a reassuring smile.

"Just follow me!" he grinned and in that moment she had the impulse to jump. They did so in unison and slid down the edge of the ship and down to the streets below. They walked through the crowd of people keeping a normal pace so as to not attract attention to themselves despite their injuries. Well, more Ella's injuries. She had a deep cut across the left side of her forehead, another deep cut across her right cheekbone and a split lip, not to mention numerous bruises across her face. She was glancing around and something caught her eye and made her stop. The golden rings of someone teleporting. A slight feeling of hope rose in her chest as she recognised Spock, but she didn't understand why she felt hopeful.

"Spock…" she whispered and Kahn grabbed her hand and began to run. She followed him, able to keep up easily thanks to a mixture of his blood and her training. But Spock was close behind them; she could feel him gaining on them.

"Jump!" Kahn instructed her once again and she obeyed at once, leaping and landing on a moving vehicle. She crouched down and kept out of the way as Kahn and Spock fought across the vehicle, when it came to moving Kahn held out his hand and she ran to him, grabbing on and leaping as he did. Spock followed and as they brawled she decided this was enough, she couldn't bear to see Kahn, the man she loved get injured.

"Stop it!" she screamed, throwing herself in between them. The wind that rushed around them made her hair fly around her face madly, she held her arms outstretched between them. "Stop this! It's crazy! You're crazy both of you stop!"

"Ellarosa! Get out of the way!" Kahn shouted above the wind but she didn't move.

"Lieutenant Kirk," Spock said loudly, still managing to sound amazingly smart-ass about the howling wind, "Because of him, Captain Kirk is…" Ella turned to look at him, Captain Kirk, Jim, her brother. A strange feeling spiked in her head.

"What is it?" she yelled.

"He's dead…" Spock spoke quietly but she heard him perfectly clearly.

"Dead?" she spoke just as quietly as he had and when he nodded in agreement, the fuzzy feeling subsided once more. Real love took over from the fake, manufactured love that Kahn had poisoned her mind with.

She turned slowly to Kahn, "Because of you, my brother is dead. My only family." After a moment's hesitation she lurched at him, screaming and kicking, spitting and clawing, doing anything she could to cause him harm.

"Ellarosa!" he yelled and grabbed her head with both hands, "You love me!" he shouted it; it was a command, an instruction. But her intense feelings of love and grief for her brother were overpowering his spell.

"No!" she screamed right back and the force of the destruction of his spell knocked them both back and away from each other, she landed heavily on her back and on the metal it hurt like hell. Now incredibly angry, Kahn sprung up and strode over to her. He stamped down hard on her leg, breaking it as he had done to Carol. She screamed in pain but he crouched on top of her and began striking her hard across the face. Adding to the bruises and giving her fresh cuts.

"You dare disobey me!" he yelled as he picked her up and slammed her down against the metal. He did this twice, knocking her out cold. He then turned just as Uhura teleported down; she sent stun after stun at him and yelled into her com.

"Enterprise!" she called as Spock began his assault on Kahn, "Enterprise beam up Ella!" she watched as Ella's body glowed gold before disappearing where she knew it would appear safely on the Enterprise, only then did she allow her attention to return to Spock and Kahn. The only chance to save Jim Kirk's life.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bones ran to the teleportation room once he heard that someone had been beamed aboard, he expected it to be Kahn and was surprised to find Ella. It was a sick surprise though, once again he was forced to scoop her up into his arms and rush her to the medical bay to tend to her wounds. Now he had a choice, Kahn was going to be back momentarily, did he tend to Jim or to Ella. He knew that if they were both conscious then they would order him to help the other and while Jim was technically dead Ella looked pretty terrible. He knew that any of the other nurses or Doctors could tend to Ella or to Jim. It was just his choice. He called over one of the doctors and asked him if he knew what to do once they had Kahn's blood. As the Doctor confirmed that he knew what to do Bones instructed him to do just that and he chose to take care of Ella.

He started by sorting out her leg, he re-set it and put it in a cast. The break was a little bit nastier than Dr. Marcus' had been and would take a little longer to heal. She would need to walk with crutches for a little while whereas their technology meant that Dr. Marcus wouldn't need to. He then cleaned all her wounds and stitched up the particularly deep ones. Once she was cleaned up and on the road to recovery he strapped her in to prevent her falling and getting hurt and then checked all her vitals. She was going to be okay. Only once she was finished did he allow himself to stop being her Doctor for a moment and allowed himself to be the man who loved her.

He gently pushed hair from her face and looked down at her, "Ella," he whispered, "You get yourself into trouble more times than I swear it's possible. But how the hell did you survive this?"

"It was love." An unexpected voice said from the other side of her bed, it was Spock.

"Love?" Bones asked a little confused.

"Yes, once she learned of the captains death the spell broke." He said and then added, "The captain is revived and stable."

"So her love for Jim broke that messed up love spell?"

"Yes. I also believe her love for you played a large part in it." Spock said and Bones nodded slowly. It reminded him.

"Spock, what did she say to you? That day, the day that Kahn attacked the federation and kidnapped her?"

"She simply asked me not to tell the captain, I fail to see why she was worried though." He said and Bones forced himself not to smile.

"Is there something you wish to say to me Dr. McCoy?" Spock asked. And Bones laughed.

"No… It just sounds a lot like her… She's always worried about Jim. He gets into trouble and fights more than she does."

"That does not surprise me."

"She doesn't want to worry him, that's all." Bones smiled fondly down at her.

"We're gonna be okay, aren't we Spock?" Bones said, more as a comfort to himself than as a question but of course Spock didn't understand that.

"I very much believe so Dr. McCoy." He said with a slight smile and he left.

Bones smiled down at Ella, "We're gonna be okay… It's over."

**A/N: Okay! There might be one more chapter just like I did at the end of when I re-capped the first film just for the feelings and stuff! But this is me officially finishing the back story! From now on it's going to be focussing mainly on my own story!  
Hope you've enjoyed it so far and I'm looking forward to reviews and your feedback!  
Please always leave feedback because I really, really appreciate it!  
Thanks guys! I'm loving this story so much! **


	10. Chapter 10 - Inevitability

Star Trek**  
**Okay, so I love Star Trek and I understand that some hard-core Trekkies may not like the ideas I have for this FanFiction but please don't hate on it.**  
**I don't own Star Trek or any related content**  
**This chapter is set after the 2013 film and could contain spoilers for that film so if you haven't seen it/don't want spoilers I would recommend seeing it before continuing reading. But if you don't mind spoilers then go for it and carry on reading!  
This chapter is dedicated to Daniel James Gannaway who is obsessed with this story and I think it's only down to him that I've still got the willpower to write every day. So thank you Dan, and when I'm a world famous author it'll be more than a chapter, I'll be sure to dedicate a book to you.**  
**I Will Fight for the Stars**  
**Chapter 10 – Inevitability

_Her fingers slipped a little bit more, the wind was so strong and her fingers were almost numb. She was going to fall she could feel it, and when she did she would fall right into the turbine below where she would be shredded to pieces. She let out a little cry, his hand was just above her, and he was begging her to jump. Her legs were dangling uselessly beneath her, the tube was too slippery, and she could hardly hold on let alone manage to jump up to grab onto his hand._

_She was going to die._

_It was inevitable, she looked up into his face and a mixture of feelings surged through her in one jumbled mess. Anger at what he did; an unforgivable anger that mingled with the pain that he had caused her when he'd done it. And heart-break, the memory of loss and then the joy at reconciliation. But all of this had caused the anger, and now fear. She was scared that he was going to have to deal with her death, she was scared of death. _

_She didn't know how to hold on much longer, there was always a shot she supposed. A small ray of hope, like a sunbeam in a cellar full of prisoners trapped for eternity. Knowing that her finger were about to give way she took a deep breath and braced her feet against the side of the tube. She looked up to him._

"_You promise you'll catch me?" she yelled above the rushing wind and he nodded, speaking quietly but with a promise she could always hear._

"_I promise." _

_So she jumped._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

"Okay. If you _had_ to save one species what would it be? Klingons or Cryons?" Ellarosa Kirk and Dr. Leonard McCoy were walking through the Star-fleet headquarters towards the hanger where they would be transported to the Enterprise. A year had passed since the events that had happened with Kahn and, although she did a damn good job of hiding it, Bones sometimes saw that Ella was still upset by what happened, what she did.

"I wouldn't wanna save either!" he protested but she poked him lightly.

"No you have to pick one!"

"Why?"

"Because that's the game."

"Okay," he said, thinking, she watched him with a smile on her face, "I would save the Cryons." He said with a slight nod and she narrowed her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because they're not half as annoying as the Klingons. The Klingons are all out to start a war that will span across the universe; the Cryons only kill if we get too close. They're peaceful to an extent and aren't particularly keen on war."

She considered his answer for a moment before smiling and nodding, "Very structured argument, well done." She grinned and he grinned back.

"Why? Who would you choose?"

"The Klingons of course." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and he looked at her. They had reached the check in to the shuttle to the enterprise now and as they waited for the attendant to check them in he looked at her, confused.

"Why?"

She had been checked in and was halfway up the steps, the attendant checked him and allowed him through and she stopped and turned to look at him as he asked, she raised an eyebrow with a smile, "Far more inventive methods of torture."

She winked and continued up the steps, he laughed and shook his head before joining her on the shuttle. They sat next to each other in their normal seats behind Jim and Spock who were arguing about something again. They argued a lot, the rest of the crew tried their best to stay out of it. Ella sat by the window and Bones sat next to her, they could hear snippets of the argument in front of them and they heard things about 'a dangerous threat' and Kirk replying that 'it wasn't their problem'. Ella raised an eyebrow to Bones who smirked; they relaxed in their seats and started a conversation about Klingon torture methods as opposed to Cryon torture methods.

The journey was short and soon they were aboard the Enterprise in the loading docks. Ella had to get to the bridge whereas Bones was to make his way to the medical bay. Just before they were to part Bones gently took her arm and brought her away from the crowds into a slightly more secluded part of the deck. It was almost bare and there were only a couple of people around, Bones put his hands on her waist and she grinned winding her own arms around his neck.

"Do your best not to die?" he said to her and she suppressed a giggle.

"I'll do my very best. Although I think that my brother's in a bit of a bad mood, so I'm not sure that I'm gonna last long!" she smiled and he nodded.

"Of course!" he said, feigning seriousness and she laughed before leaning up and kissing him softly. The kiss was slow and sweet, and once it was over she rested her forehead against his, keeping her eyes closed and smiling.

"I really do think I love you…" she whispered and it was his turn to grin.

"I know for certain that I love you…" he replied.

Their perfect moment was ruined but the voice of her brother being broadcast across the ship.

"If anyone has seen Lieutenant Kirk, then please ensure she gets to the bridge. _Now_. We would very much like to depart."

Ella laughed and pulled back, "He sounds pissed."

"You should go," Bones said nodding, and she nodded her agreement.

"I should go…" she said before darting off, "Bye!" she called over her shoulder. He grinned as he watched her leave. He waved a goodbye before starting off in the direction of the med bay. As he walked he smiled to himself, Ella made him the happiest he'd been in years. And now came five years in space with her. And with her older brother, they still hadn't told Jim that they were officially a couple yet and although he was sure that Jim would probably have already worked it out he knew that he would take the big brother role all too seriously.

He wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and he walked right into her. "Oh I'm sorry!" he apologised quickly but she waved his apology away with a smile. She was pretty, really pretty; she had dark red hair that curled to her shoulders and brilliant green eyes with a bright face. She took his breath away and he found himself blinking a few times.

"Sorry, Dr. McCoy?" she asked and he nodded. "My name is Dr. Brown. I work in the botany lab?"

"Ah yes, Dr. Brown. I remember you. You helped concoct the cure for Jim?"

"Yes, that was me. I'm something of a genius. Although I don't boast about it of course…" she laughed and it proved infectious and he found himself laughing too. "Anyway, I actually have to go!"

"Oh me too!" Bones replied quickly before nodding a goodbye. She walked off in the opposite direction; he stared after her for a moment before blinking a couple of times and continuing his journey to the medical bay. He shook his head as he entered the medical bay, sure enough there was the normal hustle and bustle of a new departure and he joined in, taking charge immediately. They began moving and he grinned, knowing that on the bridge Ella and Jim were probably already bickering.

Sure enough, when Ella arrived on the bridge she apologised instantly which was knocked down by Jim as she took her seat.

"Where were you?" he snapped and she didn't look at him and instead concentrated on her controls.

"If you must know, I had a slight hold up." She muttered, Chekov and Sulu glanced at her but kept themselves to themselves.

"A hold up where? What were you doing?"

"I was helping Bones."

Chekov and Sulu blushed, they both knew her secret.

"Helping Bones how?"

"Just helping Bones. It's really none of your business?" she said, she'd laid in their course and so she turned her chair to look at him. He leaned forward in his own chair, sizing her up.

"As Captain it's completely my business."

"Just because _you're _in a bad mood it doesn't give you any right to take it out on Me." she snapped and he pressed his lips together.

"Captain, Lieutenant, might it be better to resume your arguments at a more reasonable time?" Spock said from his desk near the back and Ella turned back around.

"Couldn't agree more." She said through gritted teeth.

"Fine." Jim growled and he sat back in his chair. "Take us to maximum warp, punch it." He said to Sulu who obeyed his orders with nothing more than an 'Aye Captain'.

Keeping her head down Ella punched in her coordinates and they warped into space, and into many more adventures than they could imagine.

**A/N: Thank you so much for the support so far! Please leave feedback I really love it. Thank you. **


	11. Chapter 11 - Mind at Rest

**Star Trek  
Okay so I love Star Trek and I understand that some hard-core Trekkies might not like this story but please don't hate because I liked the idea.  
I don't own Star Trek or any related content.  
This chapter is set after the 2013 film so if you haven't seen/don't want spoilers for that film then you might want to see it before you continue reading. If you don't mind spoilers then go ahead and carry on reading!  
I have a feeling two of my friends will absolutely adore the Tribble in here!  
There are M-Rated elements in this chapter so you can skip them but if you read it I hope there's a bit of comedy after!  
I Will Fight for the Stars  
Chapter 11 – Mind at Rest**

Jim Kirk sat in his chair; he had a lot on his mind. He was worried about losing his friendship with Bones, he was worried about his argument with Spock, his sister was being overly moody with him and he was worried about how his crew viewed him.

Recently Bones had been distant, he'd avoided long conversations with him and he would only talk about things that pertained to the ship. He avoided eye contact and would go to great lengths to avoid him altogether. This worry linked in to his worry about his crew, he was worried that they thought him weak; he was worried that after what happened in the radiation chamber and how he'd died they didn't respect him as much. He was worried that they thought that he was untrustworthy and although they would say that they respected and admired what he did. In his heart he knew it had been a stupid thing to do and he was paranoid that they were all thinking it too.

His argument with Spock had been about where they were going. To get out into the farther reaches of space they had to pass the Cryon home planet, Spock was trying to advise Jim that they should go the long way around but Jim knew that would mean that it would take far too long to do that. It was easier for them to take the risk and go past. Jim was sure that they would see that they were just passing and they would let them pass, they weren't a peaceful people, but they didn't want war either. They weren't advanced enough for war.

And then Ella, she was so grumpy at him all the time. She wouldn't talk to him and when they did they would just argue. It was driving him insane how she was blaming him for every little thing. He took responsibility for things that he knew he had to take responsibility for, but not everything was his fault. It wasn't his fault that Ella's pet Tribble, Norma, had mysteriously disappeared. It wasn't his fault that her lucky hair band had snapped. It wasn't his fault that she still had nightmares. He did feel sorry for her, she hadn't had the easiest time but neither had he and he didn't go around being annoyed at everyone all the time, did he?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He worked into the botany lab and smiled as he saw Dr. Brown.

"Hello again Doctor Brown!" Bones grinned and she shook her head lightly.

"Sarah, please!" she replied and walked over to stand directly in front of him. "How can I help you Dr. McCoy?"

"Leonard, please," he smiled and she stifled a small giggle.

"Very well, Leonard. How can I help you?"

"I sent over a report and I was wondering if you'd looked it over and got the medicine I asked for?"

She nodded quickly and led him through the lab to her desk, "Yes of course! I appreciate that you sent it directly to me, I haven't had a lot to do as of late and I always love a challenge!" she grinned and he returned her smile politely.

"It seemed appropriate," he smiled and stood by the side of her desk, waiting for her to retrieve the concoction for him.

She spoke as she fussed through the papers and clutter across her desk, "It was really quite interesting to see the results of what you needed. Might I ask what it's for?"

"A sedative." He replied automatically.

"Oh really?" she smiled.

"Yes, I was hoping to use it on Spock the next time he won't shut up." He smiled and she laughed.

"Yes, I believe there are times when we all want him to be quiet for five minutes!" she found the concoction she'd been searching for and her papers to go with it and handed them to him. "Perhaps one day, we could have coffee?" she said quietly, batting her eyelids a bit. She liked McCoy, a lot. And judging by the blush on his cheeks he liked her at least a bit too. "Of course just to discuss this sedative!" she grinned and he blushed even more.

"Doctor McCoy!" a voice shouted from near the door of the lab and he turned. The voice announced that they'd received a call from the med lab saying Ellarosa was looking for him. He nodded his goodbye to Sarah and made his way back through the lab towards the door. He was a bit confused as to what just happened, Sarah was pretty but he loved Ella didn't he?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Why did she always have to fight with her brother? She loved him enough and she worried about him pretty much constantly. But he was so goddamn good at picking fights. It always put her in a bad mood, arguing with him. And the only person, who could ever get her out of her bad mood, was Bones.

Once her work on the bridge was done she stormed off, completely ignoring her brother's glares, and she strode through the corridors in the direction of the medical bay. All sorts of things flew through her mind, mainly plots of how she could piss off her brother most. She knew that telling him about her and Bones was high up on that list but she didn't want him to be annoyed at Bones too. That wasn't fair. Instead her top three were; posting baby pictures of him all over the ship, telling Spock that he had a crush on him, and putting hair remover in his conditioner. She knew it was childish and that she wouldn't act on any of these things. But just the thought of it gave her a little comfort. She arrived at the med bay and strolled in, looking around for Bones. It didn't surprise her that it was quiet, they were hardly into their five year voyage, and it was unlikely there were any injuries yet.

She saw a nurse she knew and smiled, asking whereabouts Bones was, she nurse told her that he had gone to the botany lab and she sighed. She didn't like going to the botany lab, none of them there particularly liked her because she'd once made a slight remark about their jobs. She hadn't meant to be rude and had apologised many times, but, despite their protestations, she had a feeling they hadn't quite forgiven her.

She arrived at the corridor of the botany lab and walked up to the door as Bones walked out.

"Hey," she smiled, her mood instantly lifting as she saw him.

"Hi," he smiled back.

"What you got there?" she asked, gesturing to the papers and flask in his hands.

"Oh…" he said looking down at them, "Experiment for a new sedative. It's not strictly speaking Enterprise business. So I need to go and put this in my cabin." He said, holding up the flask and she nodded.

"I'll accompany you. Anything to keep me going back to the bridge, hey, do you think I can borrow some of that sedative to test on my brother?" she asked as they began to walk and he let out a light chuckle.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, I don't even know if it's safe yet."

"I really don't mind finding that out for you."

"Ella."

"Okay, maybe find out if it's safe first and then I'll use it on my brother." He laughed again, his cabin was nearby to the medical lab in case of emergencies and so it didn't take them too long to get there. Bones let them in and walked over to some shelves on the other side of his bed; she sat down on his bed and looked around. They'd only just got on board but he'd already unpacked and everything was already neatly arranged, each and every one of his possessions in their proper place. She groaned inwardly as she thought about the unpacked case in her own cabin and how she would want to collapse into bed later but would have to drag herself around her cabin putting things away before she could do that.

After he'd put the research away safely, Bones sat down beside Ella with a smile.

"I actually have something for you." He said standing again and crossing over to the other side of the room. She watched him curiously, a slight smile playing on her lips.

"A present? For me? What's the occasion?" she grinned and he turned back, he was holding a small cage from which a slight purring was emitting. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"I figured that since Norma went missing you'd want a new one… About that…" he went on but she cut him off with a high-pitched squeal.

"A Tribble?! A new Tribble!" she laughed, holding out her arms for the cage, he handed it to her, feeling immensely guilty. The truth was, Norma hadn't gone missing, and he'd been forced to use her in an experiment to find out the properties of Kahn's blood. He'd found her dead and thought she might as well be put to good use. Little did Ella know that her pet Tribble had saved her brothers life?

"His name's Pasha." Bones smiled. And she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Pavel? As in Chekov?" she said a tinge of amusement in her voice.

"Uh… I didn't name him." He said slowly and she laughed.

"He's wonderful thank you!" she grinned and leaned up to kiss him her thanks. She pecked his lips lightly before she realised she was hungry for more. She paused for a second before dropping the caged Tribble on the floor where it gave an angry purr in protest before contenting itself with a series of annoyed little purrs as if it were complaining continually.

Ella however kneeled up on the bed, as did Bones and their lips hardly left each others. She wound her arms around his neck, her fingers gripping into her hair as to give her a better hold on to him and to pull herself closer. This was hardly necessary as he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer still. His hand pulled on her dress, bunching it up around her legs and up to her hips, as he did so she moved her hands from his hair to the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. Their lips only left each others as they pulled each other's clothes away from their bodies. Taking this opportunity of them being apart she pulled off her boots and discarded them as he did his own shoes before pulling off his trousers. She pulled a clip from her hair, letting it fall wildly across her shoulders and down her back.

Now they were both in just their underwear they took a moment to admire each other's bodies. They had seen each other naked before, they'd had sex before, but damn did Ella like to look at him. For a slightly older man on the ship, he looked very good. He liked to keep himself fit, he was toned and had just the right amount of muscle, he had a little hair but not too much that made it gross. He was damn fine.

They grinned at each other and gently, he took her waist and laid her down on the bed. He leaned over her and kissed her gently; she kissed him back and smiled against his lips.

"Leonard McCoy, I think I love you…" she whispered and he gently trailed his hand across her chest, and across her breasts. He then trailed it down the centre of her stomach, sending shivers down her spine.

"Ellarosa Kirk," he murmured, hooking his thumb into her underwear, "I know I love you…"

He pulled down her underwear and she kicked her legs a little, helping him. He then kicked off his own underwear and positioned himself above her. Their lips met roughly again and the passionate kiss ignited a spark deep within the both of them. Ella could feel his prominent erection against her inner thigh and she wound her arms around his neck once more, pulling his body to hers. After a moment, he adjusted his hips and entered her. A small gasp of surprise escaped her lips as he did so but it was quickly dampened by his mouth crashing on hers again. His lips began to move against hers, softly at first before hers began to match his and together, they picked up rhythm. As their hips pulsed against each other and they both grew closer to their release their lips moved ferociously against each others. Their tongues battling in a raging dance and their hands and arms exploring their partner's bodies. Occasionally a soft moan or groan would emit from one of them, and slowly, but surely, these noises grew louder. They were both aware that the cabins were sound-proofed due to privacy and they were thankful that this served in their favour.

Their bodies writhed against each other and the noises grew louder, her nails clawed at his back and her own back arched as he kissed her neck hungrily. They cried each other's names as they reached their climaxes together. He gently eased out of her and collapsed beside her, they lay together, panting in unison and gazing up at the ceiling. She smiled and rolled so she was looking at him.

"You're good…" she grinned and he chuckled lightly.

"You say that every time."

"That means you're good every time."

"I appreciate that, thank you."

She smirked and kissed his cheek. "You know we're still on duty right?"

He paused for a moment before nodding, "Well, crap." He said before they both sat up, laughing with each other. Pasha gave a purr from the floor, simply alerting them that he was still there. They pulled on their underwear and looked at each other. With a slight smile, Ella leaned over and kissed him softly. Just a kiss to let him know she loved him.

At that very moment there was a knock at the door and a muffled voice carried through. Both their heads swivelled to stare at the door, their eyes wide with panic as they recognized the voice.

"Hey Bones, I need to talk to you… I know you're in there… Despite the fact that you're meant to be in med bay, but I'm willing to let that slide!"

Shit. Jim.

Ella snatched up her clothes and dove behind the bed as Bones pulled on his trousers, only buckling them up as Jim entered the cabin.

The door closed and Jim looked at his half naked friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Just… uh, came to change my shirt." Bones said quickly and Ella nodded with a smile, appreciating his quick thinking.

"Right." Jim said slowly, "I just wanted to talk to you about Ella…"

Ella stopped trying to silently find a way to pull her dress over her head without revealing herself, and allowed herself to simply listen, she found a way she could peek around the edge of the bed where Jim couldn't see her and she lay there, observing.

"Ella?" Bones asked and Jim nodded.

"I dunno… We always used to be pretty close as kids. But now she's changed."

"Jim," Bones said, almost sternly, "She hasn't changed, she grew up. She's not a kid anymore. She's a woman."

"I know you have a crush on her Bones but you don't know what she was like, what, five years ago."

"What was she like?" Bones asked, with a hint of a blush in his cheeks but he did well to ignore it.

"She was different; she was a lot more reckless. Have you ever seen her drunk?"

The blush intensified as Bones was reminded of their first meeting. He didn't respond and Jim took this as a no.

"We'll have to get her drunk sometime it's hilarious." Jim said quickly but got back to his point quickly. "But the thing is, she's moody lately, I just wanna be close with her again but I don't know how and why are there women's boots in your cabin?"

Crap.

"I… Uh… They're…" Bones tried but Ella took this as her cue to stand, still in her underwear and clutching her clothes to her chest.

"They're mine. Thank you Jim." She said lightly before crouching down to pick them up and walking from the cabin with her head held high, still in her underwear.

Jim and Bones looked everywhere but at her, or each other.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter because parts of it were very much fun to write! Please keep reading and leaving feedback because I love getting reviews!  
Also, now exams are over I plan on updating everything a lot more often, especially this one! **


	12. Chapter 12 - Cracks in the Hull

**Star Trek  
Okay so I love Star Trek and I understand that some hard-core Trekkies might not like this story but please don't hate because I liked the idea.  
I don't own Star Trek or any related content.  
This chapter is set after the 2013 film so if you haven't seen/don't want spoilers for that film then you might want to see it before you continue reading. If you don't mind spoilers then go ahead and carry on reading!  
I Will Fight for the Stars  
Chapter 12 – Cracks in the Hull**

Weeks passed and the entire crew seemed to come to terms with just how long a five year mission was going to be. They were already beginning to become restless and Jim was searching for somewhere where they could take shore leave. Even just for a day or two, just for a change of scenery. But they were nearing the Cryon home planet and Spock was more anxious to get past that then worry about find a place for them to rest. Ella was needed more and more on the bridge to make sure that they got past the Cryon home planet safely and her work was beginning to stress her out. The lives of the entire crew rested on her shoulders and it was a big burden. She was frightened of messing up and that could endanger everyone's lives.

Now that Jim knew about her relationship with Bones, she didn't have a reason to hide it. She spent a lot more time with Bones and often stayed in his cabin overnight. He was good at relieving her stress and making her happy and refreshed for the following day when the stress would be piled on again. But she loved him, and they were a steady couple now. Jim was even starting to warm up to them again, seeing her happy and seeing them as a happy couple gave him comfort. Spock was as oblivious as ever but Uhura had also noticed them and was happy for them.

Whilst working on his new sedative Bones had also found that he was spending the majority of his days with Sarah. They'd grown to know each other very well and enjoyed each other's company. Bones always thought that Sarah liked him a little more than she should but she was also so tied up in her work that he didn't think she knew about him and Ella. He kept meaning to bring Ella up casually in a conversation, just to give her a small hint, but there was never the need. They tended to talk about the sedative or medicine or science in general. Ella was grand to talk to but she didn't really meet his needs intellectually. She could be a bit dim-witted despite her obvious intelligence. But Sarah was able to give him stimulating conversation, and they never ran out of things to talk about. This was one of the many reasons he enjoyed spending time with her so much. They would sit together in the corner of the botany lab, talking away, quite happily. Ella did not know about these meetings but Bones didn't see the need to tell her, she wouldn't have a problem with him having a friend. And to him, that's all Sarah was, a friend.

It was today that Bones walked into the botany lab and walked right through to her, she was leaning over her desk, working. He sat down in the chair opposite her and she looked up and smiled.

"Hello Leonard! How are you today?"

"Very well thank you," he smiled in return, "And yourself?"

"Good!" she grinned, looking down at the large leaf that she was studying, "You been busy down in med?"

"Not particularly, how about up here?"

"Nah, just every time I touch this leaf…" she demonstrated and it curled up and began to shake, like it was extremely ticklish. "It's like a child! And it has a small spore of fungus that I'm trying to get rid of before it infects the whole plant but I can't get to it."

Bones nodded and stood, walking behind her desk and leaning down to help. "Okay, what do I do?"

"Just hold it there and there." She explained pointing to the opposite ends of the leaf. He leaned over her putting one arm around her and leaning down so his cheek was touching hers. He then held down the leaf. It squirmed beneath his grip and shook with silent and impossible laughter, as it did this; Sarah picked up her tweezers and carefully plucked off the small spore before disposing of it. Once she was done, Bones removed his hands and the leaf fell silent again. Sarah turned her head towards him with a grin.

And there they were their faces inches away from each other's and both smiling warmly. He'd never noticed before how pretty her eyes were, how beautiful her face was. She leaned up her face a little, she went to kiss him. A moment before he could pull away they heard a voice. The voice was snide and laced with anger.

"I'm sorry. I do hope I'm not interrupting." They looked up to see Ella stood there glaring at them with her arms folded.

**A/N: I know this is another short chapter and for that I apologise! But I needed a way to continue the story and for that I needed this as a filler chapter! The next chapter will hopefully be longer and definitely full of angst! This is the way it should be of course. Please leave reviews because they mean a lot to me! I really love them! Thank you! Hope you're enjoying it! **


	13. Chapter 13 - The End of an Era

**Star Trek  
Okay so I love Star Trek and I understand that some hard-core Trekkies might not like this story but please don't hate because I liked the idea.  
I don't own Star Trek or any related content.  
This chapter is set after the 2013 film so if you haven't seen/don't want spoilers for that film then you might want to see it before you continue reading. If you don't mind spoilers then go ahead and carry on reading!  
I Will Fight for the Stars  
Chapter 13 – The End of an Era**

"Ella! Ella wait please!" Bones ran after his girlfriend through the corridors of the Enterprise. She wasn't taking any of it.

"Leonard!" Sarah was running after him.

This had gotten far too out of control; Bones knew that he had to stop it now. And that started with Sarah. He turned around to face her and she stopped. She didn't look pissed, she looked confused and a little hurt that he hadn't wanted to kiss her back. She looked at him, her head cocked slightly and her face stony. "Leonard, what is going on?" she asked, her voice carefully controlled.

"Sarah, I'm sorry. I led you on, I shouldn't have done that it was wrong. Damn it this is got out of control." He sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I've been together with Ella the whole time I've been seeing you. I didn't mean for it to go like this." He didn't look at her, he couldn't bring himself to. He hated himself at the moment, more than he'd ever hated himself before, and that had been strong.

"You…" Sarah sighed, but she understood. She'd never had a claim to him. And it hurt, but she'd get over it. And it hurt her to see him so upset like this. "You need to go and make up with Ella."

He looked at her suddenly. This had not been the response he'd been expecting. But it was the response he got and so he nodded his thanks. "We're still friends right?"

"Friends." She smiled warmly although there was pain in her eyes, "But nothing more."

"Thank you!" he smiled gratefully, before darting back after Ella. She had stormed off and was on the bridge. He asked for permission to come aboard the bridge and it was granted. Ella hadn't told Jim what had happened then. She was sat in her chair, staring at her controls. She looked angry and refused to look at him. He walked over and leant down to talk to her.

"Don't." was all she said and this one word nearly broke his heart. He couldn't go through this again. Yes, Sarah had been pretty, but he did love Ella. He needed to be with her. He couldn't go through the pain of losing her, not after everything they'd been through.

"Ella, please. It wasn't what it looked like!"

She turned to face him suddenly, anger flaring in her eyes, "Really? Because it looked like the pair of you were getting pretty close.

"Bones, Ella, is there a problem?" Jim had noticed their dispute and Bones knew that it was unprofessional to do this on their work time but he Ella was more important to him than his work.

"Not at all Captain." Ella said stonily, turning back towards her controls. Bones opened his mouth to continue talking to Ella but he never got to say anything as Spock spoke.

"Captain," Spock said loudly, "We have an incoming transmission."

Bones looked up; he recognised the planet to the right of their screens. Cryon. The large screen was replaced by the face of a Cryon leader.

"You have invaded our air space." The leader spoke calmly.

"We wish you no harm." Jim replied with just as much calm. Bones didn't know much about the Cryons but judging by the look on Ella's face there was reason for concern in this instance.

"We are not a peaceful people. You should know that, being with star fleet."

"I do. But I also know that your civilisation is not advanced enough for war. And therefore you should let us pass. We do not wish to harm you or your people."

"And yet by being in our air space, you have deeply offended us."

"We ask you let us pass peacefully."

"Agreed." There was a sigh of relief across the bridge, "With one exception."

Jim looked slightly more nervous, "And that exception is?"

"You give us one of your lives in payment." This was not a request. Everyone turned to their captain.

"I can't do that." Jim said stonily. Bones put a hand on Ella's shoulder, obviously scared for her; she was the kind of idiot who would sacrifice herself just to help her brother. She didn't shrug it off she was so caught up in what was happening.

"You will. Or your entire ship will be obliterated. You have one hour to decide who you are giving to us."

"We'll fight. I won't give up one person on this ship."

"Yes you will." Ella spoke up. Her voice was cold; it was now that she shrugged off Bones' hand and stood. Turning to the screen she spoke to the leader, her eyes were cold, fuelled by anger and fear for her brother. "I volunteer."

Just as Bones had predicted. The Cryon leader smiled and then vanished from the screen before Jim could say another word. There was a moments silence before Jim stood up angrily and yelled.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm volunteering. It means you don't have to pick someone and I'm smart. The Cryons are a less advanced race; their technology should make it easy for me to get away and hide somewhere until you can come back and get me." Ella said her voice even.

"Ella. I am not sending you down there."

"Yes you are. Otherwise everyone on this ship will die."

"Like you said they're less advanced, we can fight them off!"

"Not an entire planet Jim! Trust me."

She stared at him and he stared right back.

"Lieutenant Kirk's logic is sound captain," Spock said from the back of the bridge, "She is above average intelligence and quite capable of escaping the Cryons due to her knowledge of combat skills."

"Yes Spock I know all that!" Jim shouted, turning around to glare at Spock, "But she is my little sister. I am not sending her down there on her own to fend for herself!"

"Jim if I can evade a planet full of Klingons for a few days I can do it with a planet of Cryons!"

"You had help!"

There was a silence. The subject of Kahn had not been brought up in the time they'd been on this ship and when Ella replied her voice was soft with hurt, Bones knew it was still painful for her to think of him, she had loved Kahn, it was a twisted and forced love, but it was genuine love that had only needed to be spared.

"Jim. I can do this. I will do this. You can't stop me. I'm going."

"Ella please…" Jim tried pleading with her but she shook her head, simply walking off the bridge.

For the first time in his life, Bones looked at Jim in a different light. Not as the strong captain of this ship, but as the big brother who was terrified of losing his little sister. Jim walked over to him quickly and whispered urgently.

"Bones, you gotta make her see sense."

"Jim, it's not that simple." Bones shook his head, "You know what she's like."

"That doesn't mean we don't try."

"If you can't convince her then no one can."

"You can Bones."

"She won't even talk to me at the moment."

"What happened with you two?" Jim asked suddenly very curious.

"Just… complications." He really didn't want to mention everything that had happened to Jim whilst he was thinking like this; he didn't fancy being punched in the face. "Listen," he said quickly, eager to move the conversation on, "I'll sort it. I promise you that Ella will not go down there."

"Thank you Bones." Jim said before he walked over to his chair and collapsed back into it.

Bones left the bridge and made his way to Ella's cabin, which was where she'd be. He walked briskly and didn't speak to anyone. Once he arrived he knocked on her door firmly, when there was no reply he entered the key code and the door slid open. She was sat on her bed with her back to the door, her head bowed over and her shoulders shaking lightly. She was crying.

"Ella…" Bones said softly and walked over to her, he put a hand comfortingly on her shoulder but she shrugged it off and wheeled around to face him.

"How dare you!" she shouted, tears still streaming down her cheeks, "How dare you come crawling back like this!"

"It wasn't like that!" Bones was shouting too, but his anger was more mixed with desperation for her to see sense.

"You had your arms around her! You were about to kiss her! Please explain how that can be anything less than it looks like?!"

"I was helping her! She's a friend! Or am I not allowed to have friends now?"

"Don't be so stupid! But you looked a lot more like friends. Your lips were practically on hers!"

"Ella I love you!" there was a pause and Ella turned her head, closing her eyes and clamping her mouth shut to stop herself from sobbing aloud. "Please, just see sense. Don't go to Cryon."

"I have to Bones," She whispered, refusing to look at him. "I have to go to help Jim, and to save you and everyone else. Please, just leave me alone." She sank down onto her bed and began to cry quietly, trying to hold in her ugly sobs until he turned and left. He couldn't see how he could do anything else. He had to protect her but there was only one way how.

Their hour was almost up; Ella would be on her way to the teleportation room momentarily, but if Bones got there first. His stride was quick and determined as he made his way to his inevitable doom. He walked into the room and spoke quickly and quietly to Scotty who was stood there, ready to transport Ella.

"The Captain has agreed that I take Lieutenant Kirk's place in going to the Cryon home planet. Of course she's not happy with this so you're to transport me down and make sure that she does not cause trouble." He said and Scotty nodded slowly. He was evidently upset that he had to send anyone down to this horrible place.

Bones took his place on the pad and stood there, he watched as Ella entered the room.

"Bones…" she breathed, "No what the hell are you doing?!" she was shouting now and running forward.

"Energise!" Bones shouted, and watched as Scotty grabbed Ella around the waist and held her back. Tears poured down her face and she struggled against him. But Bones was going.

Scotty held Ella back and she stopped struggling, her eyes fixed on the point where Bones had just disappeared.

**A/N: Bit of an angsty chapter but it's good to get things moving! Please keep giving me feedback because I really appreciate it!  
Thank you very much for your continued support! **


	14. Chapter 14 - Too Far Away

**Star Trek  
Okay so I love Star Trek and I understand that some hard-core Trekkies might not like this story but please don't hate because I liked the idea.  
I don't own Star Trek or any related content.  
This chapter is set after the 2013 film so if you haven't seen/don't want spoilers for that film then you might want to see it before you continue reading. If you don't mind spoilers then go ahead and carry on reading!  
I Will Fight for the Stars  
Chapter 14 – Too Far Away**

Weeks passed and they were forced to move on from Cryon air space without Bones. He was lost down on the planet; it was unlikely they were ever going to get him back. Jim knew that. He was upset; of course he was, because Bones had been one of his closest friends. He knew that his sister and Bones had argued but he also knew that she still really loved him, and the fact that he was gone meant that she had constant red eyes from crying and she didn't have as many witty remarks. Chekov and Sulu had always been her best friends as they were the ones she'd always worked closest with. But even they couldn't cheer her up, and this was what worried Jim the most.

He sat in his captain's chair and stared down at his little sister as she plotted in their course that would take them away from Cryon, away from Bones. She finished putting in the coordinates and sat back in her chair. Jim paused before speaking to Sulu.

"Sulu, take us out, warp factor one." He spoke with sadness in his voice and his crew were silent, the only sound came from Ella as she took a deep breath and sat back in her chair. She stared at the screen as they warped away from her love. She bit her lip to stop herself crying right here on deck and Sulu and Chekov both looked at her with worried expressions.

Seven hours later her shift was over and she was making her way back to her cabin when she heard someone calling after her.

"Lieutenant Kirk! Please, wait a moment…" Ella turned and saw Sarah running towards her. She really didn't have the energy to argue, she wanted to go back to her cabin and cry until she fell asleep.

"What do you want?" Ella asked harshly.

"Lieutenant Kirk, please, I was wrong. You've got to understand that there was never anything going on between Dr. McCoy and I. Honestly, I promise. There was absolutely nothing!"

Ella looked at her, and she believed her. Bones was gone, what was the point in arguing with someone who was evidently trying to make amends.

"Listen, Dr. Brown, I do not have the energy to argue. I do believe you. I believed Bones when he told me, I was just angry. But now he's gone. And he's not coming back in the foreseeable future, so please, let's just forget about it." Ella said with a nod and walked away before she could say anything more.

She walked back to her cabin and collapsed into bed, still fully clothed. Pasha purred from his cage in the corner and her heart lurched. Suddenly hot tears were spilling down her cheeks and onto her pillow, she couldn't stop them. The sobs racked her body and there was nothing she wanted more than for him to just walk through her door right now to put his arms around her. But that wasn't going to happen because he'd sacrificed himself for the sake of the ship. He'd taken her place, and there was a part of her hated him for it. There was no way he could come back to her and she was so angry at him for doing this, but the anger only fuelled to her sadness and loneliness. She wanted him back, but she wanted a lot of things, it never meant they would happen.

She could feel the ship lurching farther and farther away from Cryon and part of her was tempted to run back to the bridge and to yell at Jim to turn the ship around and she personally would lend a search party down to the surface to find Bones and bring him back. But she couldn't, she knew that he was gone forever, and there was nothing she could possibly do to help him.

He was simply too far away.

**A/N: Apologies for yet another short chapter but I am currently up at quarter past 2 in the morning, wanting to get a chapter uploaded but struggling to keep my eyes open. I will aim to make the next chapter a little more progressive!  
Thank you again for your continued support, it really means so much to me!**


	15. Chapter 15 - Loneliness

**Star Trek  
Okay so I love Star Trek and I understand that some hard-core Trekkies might not like this story but please don't hate because I liked the idea.  
I don't own Star Trek or any related content.  
This chapter is set after the 2013 film so if you haven't seen/don't want spoilers for that film then you might want to see it before you continue reading. If you don't mind spoilers then go ahead and carry on reading!  
I Will Fight for the Stars  
Chapter 15 – Loneliness**

Jim walked through the ship on the way to the medical bay. A member of his crew on the bridge had contracted an illness and he needed to know when she would be back to work. He walked into the bay and saw Spock talking to her already so he allowed himself a quick trip around the bay to see some of the other sick or injured people and check up on them. It was even more melancholy than usual with the absence of their head medical officer. Jim had someone stood in for whilst Bones was away but he refused to fill the job permanently, he had a gut feeling that Bones would be back, he didn't know how or when but he knew he would. Bones was always a hell of a lot smarter than he let on, Jim had known him the longest and Ella had passed on all the information she'd known about him to her brother so Jim liked to think he knew him the best. Next to Spock he'd been the best friend Jim had ever had. He missed him; he dreaded to think how his sister felt because if he missed Bones this much, it would be one hundred times worse for her.

He made his way back to Spock and the sick bridge worker and smiled at her reassuringly.

"Hi, how are you?" he asked and she attempted a smile back at him. She certainly looked better than she had when she'd been admitted.

"I'm okay, feeling better thank you captain. I know why you're here; you wanna know when I'm coming back to work?"

He paused, feeling a little awkward, "Yeah, yeah that is why I came, but I am genuinely worried about you. I take the time to care about everyone on this ship, everyone's my responsibility."

"Well thank you, but you don't even know my name do you?" she smiled raising an eyebrow and Jim laughed again, blushing slightly.

"No, you'd be correct again."

She grinned and held out a hand, "Holly, Holly Maguire."

"Jim Kirk, pleasure to meet you." He smiled and she brightened up a little more.

"Pleasure to meet you too Captain." She smiled and they shook hands briefly before Spock spoke for the first time.

"Captain, perhaps we should allow Lieutenant Maguire to rest? In order for her to return to work she needs rest."

"Of course Spock," Jim said with a nod. He and Holly said their goodbyes before he left with Spock.

"Captain, I understand that Doctor McCoy was a close friend of yours. If you ever wish to talk…?"

"No, Spock. Just no." he said firmly before walking away. He didn't want to talk to anyone about Bones, except perhaps…

Before he could stop himself he was outside his sister's cabin, he knocked gently, knowing that she was on her day off and she would be in there. She called him to enter and he did so, she was sat cross-legged on her bed, wearing a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie, her hair was up in a messy bun and her eyes were red again. She cradled Pasha in her arms and he purred softly, Jim knew this was comforting to her. He walked over and perched on the edge of her bed.

"Hey," he said softly and she attempted a weak smile.

"Hey,"

"How are you?"

"I'm okay, how about you?"

"I'm alright. Ella, I know that you loved him…" she held up a hand to stop him.

"That's where you're wrong." She said quietly, "I didn't love him. I still love him. I have to keep hoping, keep believing that he'll find a way to come back. I always kinda thought that I'd never see him again after the first time we met in a bar; I kinda hoped we would but I didn't think it would actually happen. And then when we did meet again, I thought we'd have all the time in the world, that we wouldn't have to rush into anything. I wish now we had, I wish we'd spent more time together, because now we can't…" her voice cracked but she didn't break down into tears and Jim admired her for this.

"Ella…" he wanted to comfort her but he didn't know what to say. "Why were you going to go down there?"

"Because I was cleverer than he is. I could have got out and be back on the ship in a day, two tops. But no, he decided he was better for it and now he's gone forever."

"But how do you think he would have felt? Does that not upset you? You seem to have this amazing ability to risk your life to help everyone on the ship but you never stop to consider how it might affect anyone else. How it could affect Bones, how it could affect me. I'm your brother do you think I wanna see you risking your life all the time?"

"It's really hypocritical for you to say that you know?"

"Don't go at me about being hypocritical. I'm tired of you risking your life for us; just stop it okay because I couldn't bear it if I lost you."

There was a pause and they just looked at each other, Ella was the first to break eye contact as she looked away, trying very hard not to cry.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, "I just thought I could do better. But even you have to admit that it was more logical for me to go down there than Bones."

"You sound like Spock…"

They looked at each other before both laughing, Ella still had a tear rolling down her cheek but she wiped it away quickly, still laughing.

"Ella…" Jim said, taking his sisters hand, she looked at him with a watery smile, "We will find a way to get him home. I promise." He said squeezing her hand and she nodded.

"I know... But when he does, I'm gonna kill him."

Jim couldn't stop himself from laughing, before leaning forward and she leaned into his arms. He held her and rocked her slightly. "We'll be okay Ella. I promise." He said into her hair and he could feel her shaking slightly as she sobbed but she replied with a shaky voice.

"I love him Jim."

"I know, and he loves you too. And he'll come back Ella; he'll be back before you know it."


	16. Chapter 16 - Return and Rivalry

**Star Trek  
Okay so I love Star Trek and I understand that some hard-core Trekkies might not like this story but please don't hate because I liked the idea.  
I don't own Star Trek or any related content.  
This chapter is set after the 2013 film so if you haven't seen/don't want spoilers for that film then you might want to see it before you continue reading. If you don't mind spoilers then go ahead and carry on reading!  
I Will Fight for the Stars  
Chapter 16 – Return and Rivalry**

A few more weeks passed as they travelled and although she would never really be herself again, Ella was getting a little better. This pleased Jim, not to mention her beginning to continue making her witty jokes and sassy remarks once more, she was beginning to smile again and their relationship was better than ever. He was glad that she was acting like the sister he knew and loved once again and she wasn't wallowing in her cabin again. He didn't doubt that she still cried herself to sleep every night and he didn't blame her, she evidently still missed Bones but there was nothing they could do about returning him to the ship. Jim missed him greatly too and wished there was something they could do, not just for him, but for his little sister.

Today for instance, Ella was cracking jokes to Sulu and Chekov who were happily laughing away and Ella laughed with them. Despite the fact that her smile didn't quite reach her eyes, Jim was happy that she was at least laughing again. But unfortunately, as the ship's captain he was forced to draw her away from this happiness and set her to some work.

"Ella," he said quickly and she looked up at him expectantly, "I need you to go down to weapons to examine the new warheads that we acquired after the last ones turned out to be…" he stopped himself, he knew that was still a sensitive time for her but she didn't let anything show on her face now, "Faulty." He finished his sentence.

"Isn't Dr. Marcus examining them?"

"Yes, but I want an examination from someone on the bridge."

"Of course." She said with a light smile and then stood and left the bridge. They could only watch her go and Jim was silently relieved, perhaps things were finally getting back to normal a little.

. . .

Ellarosa walked through the corridors of the Enterprise on her way to the weapons bay. She didn't particularly like coming down here, Marcus still wasn't her favourite person and she knew that she wasn't Marcus' either. Not after that time on the deserted planet when Ella had been rude and pushed her aside in order to save Bones' life.

She arrived in the bay and walked over the Marcus who was examining one of the warheads. She rolled her eyes as she neared her; this was probably the last place she wanted to be right now.

"Doctor Marcus," she said stonily and she looked up and mirrored her disappointed expression, "I was sent down by Captain Kirk to examine the war heads."

"I wasn't aware you were qualified." Marcus said with an air of sickly, annoying, mock sweetness.

"Neither was I, but the captain asked me to come down. Must be since I so skilfully managed to de-activate the war head when we were down on that planet mustn't it?" she smiled back just as sweetly and Marcus nodded.

"Yes, well done on that by the way, you saved our lives. Despite the fact that I already had it under control."

"Yes, you did didn't you? Shame you were taking so long." Ella replied, bored of their conversation now and turning her back on Marcus and stooping down to examine the war head. She had no idea what she was doing, but as long as she looked professional and didn't blow anything up she was sure she could get away with it.

"You know you're looking at completely the wrong thing." Marcus said her voice cold now and all mock sweetness gone. Ella felt hatred stir in the pit of her stomach.

"You know," she said turning back around to face the woman who was a good couple of inches shorter than her but was still making a pathetic attempt to look intimidating, "I'm really not in the mood to talk to you right now. So can you just piss off?" she said icily before turning back around.

"That's no way to talk to your superior Lieutenant Kirk."

"You're not my superior, okay you're a weapons expert, I'm a medical officer and our route planner. I wouldn't advise pissing me off any more than you already do."

"In this department I am your superior and I request that you treat me as such."

"If I've offended you than take it up with the captain, but until then, get the hell out of my face. I told you, I'm not in the mood."

"Lieutenant Kirk, Doctor McCoy may have been lost to the Cryons and I know that you two had feelings for each other but that gives you no right to act like you know what you're talking about." That hit her like a slap in the face, "He's gone, get over it. He's not coming back so you have nothing to protect you. Your brother is your captain before your brother, he can't protect you. Doctor McCoy is gone, he is gone. Do you understand that? It generally means that he isn't coming back!"

Ella froze and resisted the very insistent urge to slap Marcus in the face very hard. Or possibly beat her up, it was a very tempting offer but she didn't want to get thrown off the ship. Instead she found tears pricking at her eyes and she wasn't afraid to let them show. Because these tears didn't show weakness on her part, they showed strength and power over this other woman. She wheeled around suddenly and pointed a finger in Marcus' face; she allowed the tears to glaze over her eyes but didn't quite allow them to spill over the brim.

"Don't you dare ever speak to me about Bones ever again." She said in a warning tone and was glad to see Marcus look temporarily frightened before she masked it and put her hands on her hips, smiling cockily.

"Or what?"

"Or I will personally see that you're thrown off this ship, in fact, I'll do it myself." She hissed before turning back to the war head and taking a deep breath.

She heard Marcus laugh behind her before muttering a single sentence, "I really do wonder what he ever saw in you."

This was the last straw for Ella; she whirled around and struck her hard across the face. Marcus reeled away from her in shock and it took all of Ella's self control not to hit her again and again until she was rendered unconscious. She couldn't bear to be around this place any longer and so whilst Marcus hurled abuse at her back she stormed out of the weapons bay and back through the corridors in the direction of the bridge. She would ask Jim to send someone else down there, Spock would probably be better, or even get Scotty or Chekov to go. She refused to go down to do it again.

She turned the corner onto the corridor from which the transporter room led off. Just as someone appeared from the transporter room, she stopped dead in her tracks and simply stared at him. His clothes were hanging limply off of him and they were torn and ragged. He was filthy and mucky and his hair was a mess. He looked a little injured but smiled lightly when he saw her. He was nearly unrecognisable but she knew him, of course she did, it was Bones.


	17. Chapter 17 - A Slap in the Face

**Star Trek  
Okay so I love Star Trek and I understand that some hard-core Trekkies might not like this story but please don't hate because I liked the idea.  
I don't own Star Trek or any related content.  
This chapter is set after the 2013 film so if you haven't seen/don't want spoilers for that film then you might want to see it before you continue reading. If you don't mind spoilers then go ahead and carry on reading!  
I Will Fight for the Stars  
Chapter 17 – A Slap in the Face**

For a couple of very long minutes they just stood and stared at each other. Bones was breathing heavily and a smile on his face grew wider and wider with every passing second. He was back, here, on board the Enterprise. How the hell he'd managed it Ella had no clue but she didn't care, he was back. She stood and stared at him with shock on her face, she couldn't avert her eyes from his. She couldn't believe he was back. She surely must have been hallucinating, she was sure of it. He couldn't be there, he just couldn't.

Marcus stormed up behind her, yelling words of hurt at her, her cheek red from the slap that Ella had administered but Ella paid her no attention. She couldn't even hear what she was saying. When Ella paid her no attention Marcus followed her gaze and caught sight of Bones, at this she promptly clapped her hands to her mouth and ran towards him. She threw her arms around his neck in an embrace and he didn't even make any attempts to hold her back, his eyes never moved from Ella's. Ella wanted to punch Marcus more than ever as she detached herself from Bones and instead put an arm around his waist an attempted to usher him to the medical bay but he still didn't move.

Slowly, painfully slowly, Ella took a step towards him. Once she'd started she didn't stop, she walked towards him at a steady pace and stopped when she reached him. Marcus looked between them, she was trying to pull Bones away but Bones as good as pushed her away.

"Ella…" he breathed, "Ella I'm here, I came back, for you." He whispered and anger coursed through her veins. What he'd done was stupid, he should never have done it, never have left her in the first place and before she could stop herself she slapped him hard across the face. The tears that had been pricking her eyes from the encounter with Marcus now spilled over her eyelids. Marcus let out a small squeal in shock before attempting to come between Ella and Bones but Ella gave her such a dirty look that she stepped aside a moment later.

Bones head was turned slightly from her slap but he turned back to face her and looked back at her straight in the eye. He knew he'd deserved that slap, he deserved a hundred slaps. But God, he'd missed Ella so much and he knew she'd missed him too. This was clarified after a moment of them staring at each other again. She then flung her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing gently. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, tighter than he ever had before.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered into her hair.

"Me too," she choked back and they held each other tighter still. "But you need to get to med bay, now. We can talk once you're being taken care of." She resumed the place holding his waist and supported him on the way to the medical bay. She turned back to Marcus after a few steps.

"Go and get Jim." She instructed and for once Marcus didn't argue with her, she instead ran off in the direction of the bridge as Bones and Ella continued their painfully slow journey to the medical bay. Once they'd arrived she handed him over to the nurses and doctors who were probably more qualified than she was. She only had basic medical training yet still somehow qualified as a medical officer. Jim arrived just as Bones was drifting off to sleep with Ella sat by his bedside.

He rushed through the door and saw his sister, red-eyed and tearstained again and expected the worst. His gaze was then caught by a sleeping Bones who lay in the bed before her and his heart skipped a beat. Bones was back. How he was back Jim had no idea, just as Ella hadn't had a clue, but he didn't care. His oldest friend had returned to them, Ella would go back to being herself and order on his ship would be restored. He rushed over to them, calling out to Ella who stood when she saw him. When he reached her he put his arms around her protectively and she hugged his waist tightly, burying her face in his chest. He looked down at Bones with a slight smile on his face.

"When Carol told me I had to get med bay urgently for you I was so worried!" he said to her, gently detaching his arms from around her.

"Sorry, I just knew you needed to be here."

"How? How is he back?" Jim asked, completely bewildered and Ella shrugged.

"I don't know…" she whispered, her voice hoarse from crying. She sat back down at his bedside and took his hand before looking up at her brother. "Is it alright if I have some time off, to be with him?"

"Of course," Jim replied instantly, he knew how important Bones was to Ella and he didn't want to get in the way of their relationship.

"You take as much time as you need."

**A/N: Okay so originally I was gonna have Ella slapping Bones and walking off and being all mad at him for risking his life but I decided they've been apart for too long and I miss writing about them as a couple so they have to be a couple again!  
This may slightly alter how the rest of the story was originally going to go which may not completely line up with things that have happened in previous chapters but please bear with and I hope you prefer this way anyway!**


	18. Chapter 18 - Cryons

**Star Trek  
Okay so I love Star Trek and I understand that some hard-core Trekkies might not like this story but please don't hate because I liked the idea.  
I don't own Star Trek or any related content.  
This chapter is set after the 2013 film so if you haven't seen/don't want spoilers for that film then you might want to see it before you continue reading. If you don't mind spoilers then go ahead and carry on reading!  
I Will Fight for the Stars  
Chapter 18 – Cryons**

Ella refused to leave Bones' side for three days by which time he was able to leave the medical bay and return to his cabin where he was told to remain for a further three days and then, if he felt up to it, he could return to work. This had to be authorised by the captain first and somehow Ella doubted that without a sufficient emergency, Jim wouldn't allow Bones to return to work for at least another couple of weeks. He wanted him to be absolutely fighting fit before leaving his cabin.

Ella was to return to work two days into Bones' cabin rest but Jim knew that she wouldn't be able to concentrate particularly well and so he knew he would only be able to give her medial tasks that may or may not require her to go past his cabin every so often where she could at least pop in and check on him. Jim wanted them both to feel happy with each other, and with returning to their work. They were both very good at their jobs and he just wanted them to return to that.

Today was the last day Ella had before returning to work and Bones was stronger than ever; in fact he was getting restless and wanted to return to work already. He was sat in his bed in his boxer shorts and a t-shirt and Ella was waiting on him hand and foot. Right now, he just wanted her to sit by him and be there for him to see. All the time he'd been trapped with the Cryons the only way he'd remained sane was to think of her, to remember that if he continued doing what he could then he could be with her again. He was thankful that she hadn't asked what he'd done and how he'd escaped, he wanted to tell her in time. But not quite yet, he wanted to tell her in his own time. Of course, if she did ask he would tell her. He wanted to be completely honest with her; he never wanted to lie to her again. He couldn't bear to ever lie or be apart from her again.

She sat on the edge of his bed, holding his hand and smiling at him sadly. He knew it pained her to see him like this, stuck in bed when she had to go back to work. But for now she was wearing sweats and her hair, which was slightly greasy as she'd been so unwilling to leave his side, was up in a high ponytail. She hadn't changed in three days and was starting to smell a bit but he didn't care, just so long as he could hold her when she slept and she would always be there when he woke up. He wasn't looking forward to when she went back to working and wouldn't be able to be with him every moment.

But for now they were happy, they were content to sit and chat, Ella held his hand protectively and he was glad that she was there. He felt safe with her there, but as he knew, the inevitable was happening. Ella's curiosity was always bound to get the better of her, and now it was coming into effect.

"Bones…" she started quietly and his heart began to hammer against his chest, "Bones, what happened with the Cryons? How did you get away?"

He paused, part of him wanted to tell her everything. To get it all off his chest and not have anything left to hide, this part of him was fuelled with his love and respect for Ella. But another part of him wanted to keep it all bottled up for just a little while longer, just until he was ready to tell her in his own time. This part of him was fuelled by his self-pride and fear of her judgement of him. It hadn't been an easy escape and he didn't want recount it to anyone but himself. He knew that getting it off his chest would help him so much more in the long run but he was scared. But, as usual, his love and respect for Ella triumphed over any other feelings he might have.

He looked down at their entwined hands and opened his mouth to recount his story.

. . .

_Bones appeared in the transporter room of the Cryon home planet, it was large and grand and he was immediately greeted with two Cryon leaders. They took his arms forcefully and began to lead him down a long hallway, he had a pretty good idea where this was leading but he didn't resist. He knew they would only hurt him or even kill him. And he couldn't allow himself to get hurt, he needed to get back to the Enterprise and back to his friends and Ella. _

_He hated that possibly the last time he'd seen his Ella they'd argued, she was so angry at him. She had good reason, he'd been so stupid to act in the way he did, he wished more than anything that he could turn back time and reverse everything that had happened. And now he'd done this, he'd probably never see her again, and even if he did she would probably never talk to him again, she would be so mad that he'd sacrificed himself for the ship and for her. Parts of this made him angry, why was she allowed to constantly risk her life and worry him but if he wanted to do the same he was in the wrong? It wasn't fair and it was completely ridiculous._

_He was lead into a small cell where the door was bolted shut and he only had a sliver of light that filtered through the bottom of the door. He blinked a few times and allowed his eyes to become accustomed to the light before he could finally see his surroundings. The cell was absolutely tiny, he dreaded spending the rest of his life in this squalid little place but he knew that he might not have much of a choice._

_Across one wall was a plank of wood that he supposed was to serve as a bed, but that was pretty much it. To be fair he guessed he wouldn't be spending much time in here, he supposed that the majority of his time would be spent being treated by the Cryons. He needed to think of a way to get out, to escape and return to the Enterprise. Ella was right, she was smarter than him and would already have a plan by now and would be able to get out and back to the Enterprise within a couple of hours. Perhaps he should have just let her do this? It would have been more logical as Spock would put it, but he couldn't have risked it. _

_He just had to be smart. He was a smart man he was sure that he could do it if he really put his mind to it. So he sat down heavily on the plank and stared into the darkness, formulating a plan that whirred through his mind. He came up with a few basic ideas but he needed to get to know the area better, as much as it pained him to think it, he needed them to take him out where he would surely be tortured, just so he could scope the place out. _

_Luckily, his chance came sooner than he anticipated. When his cell door was opened he stood, hoping to show them some respect. If they thought he respected them they might warm to him and eventually treat him as a guest instead of a prisoner, or at least not torture him quite as much. He was grabbed once again, forcefully one on each arm and he resisted the urge to wince. If this hurt, he dreaded to think what was coming. He was marched through corridors and he kept a mental log of every corridor, every tiny detail, every nook and cranny where he might be able to hide. _

_He was led into a large chamber, the walls were golden with red banners hanging down and slanting windows near the domed, golden roof. They cast long shafts of light across the hard, marble floor. Along the middle of the chamber was a deep red carpet which led up a couple of steps and up to a raised platform at the opposite end of the large oak doors, on this platform stood a huge golden throne with red cushions. Apart from the throne the room was empty. On the throne sat a woman, the Cryons were a race similar in appearance to humans. The only distinguishable differences were their piercing blue eyes and their high-pitched and slightly robotic voice. _

_The woman had crazy, dark hair that flew out in all directions. It contrasted, scarily, against her pale skin and white dress. Her face was long and pointed and she would have been pretty if it weren't for the fact that she looked terrifying. Her eyes were wide and circled in dark make up that only enhanced them and her lips were painted a deep, cherry red. They were slightly parted as she watched him with curiosity burning in her eyes. As he neared, she stood, her dress rippled as she stood, the satin fabric reverberating with her every move. The gown was the purest white and clung to her body, to her every curve and made her look slinky and sexy. _

_Bones was forced to his knees at the foot of the steps in front of the woman who looked down at him with burning eyes. After a moment of returning her eye contact, he looked away, down to her feet, awaiting whatever she was going to give him, he didn't imagine it would be pretty._

"_Who is this?" she asked, her voice was high-pitched but still sung softly, dangerously softly._

"_This is the prisoner from the USS Enterprise." One of the men replied. The woman took a step forward and Bones caught a glimpse of bare feet beneath the silky gown. He didn't have to see her nod to know she'd done it to show her understanding._

"_I thought it was to be a girl? I was so looking forward to having a girl…" she said, her voice sounded dreamy, detached and Bones wondered if she was on some kind of drug._

"_Apologies ma'am, this was who turned up." _

"_Of course, no matter a man should do just fine. Leave us." She said dismissively and Bones heard the two men turn and make the long trek back up the chamber and back out of the chamber. Once they were gone and the door had slammed shut behind them, the woman stepped towards Bones once again. She moved slowly, her curiosity evident in her movements and Bones didn't move his gaze from her feet. But she crouched down once she was directly in front of him and looked into his eyes with a slight smile on her lips._

"_Such a pity…" she whispered, he looked back into her eyes and didn't say a word, "The girl was so pretty, I could have done so much with her, we could have ruled empires. But you'll do just fine, yes I think so…"_

_Confused, Bones licked his lips and spoke softly, "What do you want with me?"_

"_It's alright, I just want to take care of you." She whispered, leaning in close and he fought all instincts to jerk his head away. From one of the many folds of fabric she produced a syringe, seemingly from midair. "It's very simple, you and I are going to go on a conquest and take the galaxy, our love will be all that fuels us, but nothing will stand in our way. I'll have you taken out of that squalid little cellar and you can come and live with me. All you need do is tell me you love me, and kiss me. Kiss me like you'd kiss her, the pretty girl."_

"_What do you…?" he began but she cut him off, putting a finger to his lips. _

"_I'm not done… I know that you're here in the place of the pretty girl because you love her and I admire that. That's the love you'll feel for me. She's safe now, and so will you be, so long as you do this…"_

"_What if I don't?"_

_She smiled warmly, "I'm a little bit of a pacifist, and my favourite colour is white so I don't enjoy getting blood on my clothes. Therefore, every day you refuse to adhere to my deal, you will be injected with this," she held up the syringe for him to see, "It's such a pretty little thing, isn't it? It gives all the symptoms and feelings of agonising torture without me ever having to get my hands dirty. Ingenious is it not?"_

_Thoughts of Ella flashed into his mind and whilst he might have easily been able to pull this off, he couldn't betray her, not after what had happened. He would take the torture over knowingly hurt her again. _

"_I'll take the torture please." He said smoothly and registered the look of shock on her face. She stood suddenly, the frightening side of her emerging again and snapped her fingers loudly. Immediately two guards came through the door and marched down to him, one of them grabbed him and the other took the syringe. They escorted him back to his cell and injected him with the torture serum, the pain was immediate. _

_Bones couldn't really remember much for the few hours that followed, only that he screamed, a lot. And that he passed out from the pain and awoke a couple of hours later sobbing. It was then that he thought of Ella, could he have allowed her to go through this, the answer was very plainly, no. he filled his head with scenarios of when he would see her again, of thoughts of her, of how much he loved her and this quelled the pain inside of him. _

_This cycle continued every day for many weeks and every day Bones lost his mind a little more. He wanted to keep himself calm but he didn't know how. It was only after many weeks that he began to think rationally again, he decided that he needed to get his brain in gear to help himself, he needed to get away. But he knew there was only other way, one way to get out of this place, to go along with the Cryon leaders plan. _

_What would be worse? To betray Ella and possibly get back to her so he could be with her always, or to never see her again and be in eternal pain. He needed to do this. He needed to go along with this ghastly woman's twisted idea of love. So when he was taken for interrogation the following day he changed his tack. When he was kneeling in front of her he took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment, he then looked up and in the place of the woman he saw Ella. She was stood above him, wearing the beautiful white dress and smiling softly down at him. In the back of his mind he knew it was just a hallucination that he was forcing himself to see but he'd gone just that little bit too mad that it was convincing. She was real, she was really there, even as she spoke it was with her voice. Ellarosa Kirk was stood before him._

"_Hello Dr. McCoy, how are you today?" she asked softly, smiling down at him as she crouched down to speak to him. He returned the smile gently and placed a hand on her cheek._

"_I'm feeling much better now I can see you…" he breathed and Ella let out the cute little laugh that he loved so much. _

"_It's so good to hear you say that…" she giggled. "Is there anything you wanna tell me?" she looked at him pleadingly and there were a hundred things he wanted to say._

"_Yes," he was careful not to mention her name, "I'm so sorry, for everything I've ever done to hurt you. I cannot put into words how much I missed being by your side, how sorry I am for everything I've hurt you with. I love you, I always have and I always will, you are my world and my life. I love you so much, please, believe me. Don't leave me; don't ever leave me ever again." _

_Ella's face looked as if it would split into two with her grin which he returned, every word was true. He leaned up and took her face in his hands as she kneeled in front of him and placed her hands on his waist. He ran his fingers through her long silky hair, he loved it when it was down, she didn't wear it down enough. He clasped the hair at the back of her head and used it to steer her head, to bring her mouth to his, and then he kissed her. The kiss was heated and passionate and made up for all they'd lost. He kissed her deeply and she returned all the love he felt. God he missed Ella. Then he remembered, this person wasn't Ella, and suddenly his vision of Ella vanished and she was back to being the terrifying Cryon leader before him. He broke off the kiss and she grinned at him._

"_Perfect…" she smiled and stood, snapping her fingers she gestured for guards to take him away. Instead of taking him to his cell he was escorted to a large suite. He didn't even bother to look around, instead he crossed to the nearest window once the guards were gone and opened it. He looked down to the wasteland below and took a mental measurement. It was about forty feet; he could jump it without doing too much damage to himself. So he jumped. _

_He sailed through the air and towards the ground at a terrifying speed but once he hit the ground he crouched for a moment, before he ran. He sprinted across the wasteland and prayed for cover quickly, he knew he didn't have long before the Cryons would be behind him; he needed to get away and fast. He continued sprinting, ignoring the burning in his lungs and legs and finally came to a small, dense forest. He was temporarily safe. _

_He kept clambering through the forest though, only slowing a little, until he came to a clearing. It was a tiny clearing but in the centre of it was a small tent and sat outside of it was a little old man; he looked up at Bones worriedly but relaxed when he saw the tattered star fleet uniform._

"_You're from star fleet?" the old man said and Bones nodded quickly, walking forward to the man._

"_Yes, who are you?" _

"_I'm also from star fleet; I was posted here to observe the Cryons. You escaped from them?" _

"_Yeah…"_

"_What ship?" _

"_Enterprise." _

"_I've heard of it… Good ship. You wanna get back?"_

_He looked at him, surprised, "You can get me back?"_

"_Sure!" the old man smiled and stood, leading him inside the tent. Bones followed and saw that it was filled with devices and technology. He couldn't believe he'd been so fortunate after all this time to simply stumble across the once person who could get him back to the Enterprise! His luck was completely maxed out. He followed the man through the tent and recognised the machinery of a teleportation device which was hooked up to a device he didn't recognise. _

_He followed the man though who walked over the device he didn't recognise and punched in a series of seemingly random letters and numbers._

"_What's that?" Bones asked curiously. _

"_The tracking number of the Enterprise, as long as it is in the universe I can find it and beam you aboard."_

_Bones let out a light laugh of relief, "You have no idea how much this means to me! I can't thank you enough, thank you so much!"_

"_Don't mention it." The man said gruffly, evidently not a huge fan of soppy emotions, but Bones didn't care. He was getting back to Ella. "Stand on the teleportation pad, I've got it." He said bluntly and Bones complied. He gave the man one more smile before he experienced the familiar sensation of being transported._

"_I'm coming home Ella…" he whispered into the atoms of darkness. _

_. . ._

"Wow…" Ella said after a moment's hesitation once Bones had recounted his story. He looked so scared, he'd just admitted to her that he'd kissed another woman, but she didn't look angry. Instead she put a hand to his cheek and caressed it softly. "It's okay," she whispered, "You had to do what you had to do to get back. And I love you for that. I love you so much Bones please don't leave me again…?"

"Trust me, I'm going nowhere."

**A/N: This chapter was more designed as a filler and to tell the story of what happened to Bones when he was kidnapped!  
Hope you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoyed the length! I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written!  
Thank you for the support! **


	19. Chapter 19 - Complications

**Star Trek  
Okay so I love Star Trek and I understand that some hard-core Trekkies might not like this story but please don't hate because I liked the idea.  
I don't own Star Trek or any related content.  
This chapter is set after the 2013 film so if you haven't seen/don't want spoilers for that film then you might want to see it before you continue reading. If you don't mind spoilers then go ahead and carry on reading!  
I Will Fight for the Stars  
Chapter 19 – Complications**

Ella returned to work and soon after so did Bones, they thought everything was behind them and they could continue as they had at the beginning of their voyage. They thought that they were safe. Jim observed them both with a courteous detachment, he didn't want to interfere with their personal lives but he was her brother, his friend and their captain. He thought that bought him a little right to know what was going on. Unfortunately since Bones came back, Ella went back to treating him how she had before but with a slightly more playful side. He didn't mind it so much because he knew she was joking, he did want to have a serious conversation with her now and again but he could cope without too much trouble.

One day, a couple of weeks after Bones had returned, Jim was walking past Ella's cabin and thought he should check up on her. He knocked, praying to God that Bones wasn't in there too. Luckily, she was alone and called for him to enter. He found her sat at her desk doing some work, so she'd returned to her habit of working hard. Jim knew he needed to keep an especially close on her then, he knew that she'd once worked herself so hard she'd made herself dangerously ill. He doubted that Bones would allow this to happen but since he hadn't been around to prevent it the last time, in a way, he wanted to prevent it happening now.

She was in the middle of her course of study to be a route planner and still at the academy. It was simple really; she didn't eat, sleep or talk to anyone. She only worked. Eventually she was so ill she'd been admitted to their hospital at the academy, at the same time Bones had still been married but doing research at the hospital. But neither of them ever recalled meeting one another there. Jim knew that they had met before Bones had come to the academy but neither of them would tell him the circumstances under which they met or how it went or what happened or anything! It infuriated him; he was determined to get the truth out of one of them at some point.

"Hey Jim," she said, not turning from her work but continuing to scribble away frantically. He walked in and sat down on the chair by her desk.

"Hey," he watched her for a few seconds with a raised eyebrow, "You gonna just sit there and continue to work when your big brothers come to talk to you?" he grinned and she looked up and took a deep breath, she let it out and grinned. She looked down for a moment, embarrassed and let out a small laugh, putting down her pen and leaning back in her chair. Her hair was down and fell down her back. It was clear she'd had it in a plait as it was thick and wild and untamed.

"Sorry," she smiled apologetically and placed her hands flat on the desk, leaning forward in her chair again. "How can I help? Wait, first things first, are you here as my captain or as my brother?"

"Brother."

"Okay, it very much determines how I can speak to you and not lose my job!" she grinned and he grinned with her.

"Actually," he said slowly and she crossed her arms in front of her and leant them on the desk. "I came here to apologise."

"What for? I don't remember you doing anything wrong."

He sighed, preparing himself for his big confession. "I did, I did everything wrong. In the light of recent events I realised everything I've done wrong. How I couldn't protect you from your dad, how I abandoned you to get on with things whilst I went off to get drunk every night. It wasn't right; you were still just a kid."

"Shut up." She said quickly and his eyes widened in surprise, he still had so much more he wanted to say, to apologise for. "Jim, you did nothing wrong. You protected me for as long as you needed to, I could protect myself by the time you left. And if you hadn't left I would not be here today. Your leaving was what drove me to enlist in star fleet so don't go on, if you're responsible for anything, it's for my success. And I guess we're pretty lucky that I was a smart kid." Jim searched her face for any sign that she was joking at her last comment, but she was deadly serious and this made him smile.

"I apologise for apologising."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of important work to do. I don't want to do anything that would incriminate my job performance. The captain would not approve." She smiled warmly and Jim returned the smile, he got the hint that she wanted him to leave so she could continue working and so he stood. He walked halfway to the door before stopping and turning back to face her.

"Ella," he said softly and she looked up at him, "don't work so hard you hurt yourself. Okay? Because that is something the captain will not approve of."

"Okay," she smiled. "I promise I won't."

Jim smiled again and left. She continued to work for a while longer before her shoulder-blades started to ache from her leaning over so she decided to take a break. She stretched her arms above her head and yawned, she knew it was late. She was surprised that Bones hadn't come to see her yet before she realised his shift didn't finish for another half an hour. She wanted to see him before going to bed and so she made the decision to keep herself awake. She stood up and stretched herself out before leaving her cabin. She wandered the corridors for a while, making sure to keep out of everyone's way, she knew what she wanted to talk to her brother about and she was cursing herself for not bringing it up earlier. He would be working now and on the bridge, the subject was sensitive and she wanted to talk about it in private. Besides, thinking twice she wasn't sure Jim would be the best person to offer her advice, he wasn't logical enough. She stopped dead in her tracks, no. she would not ask Spock for advice. Yes they had worked together for many years and knew each other pretty well but she refused to ask him for advice about her private life.

She continued walking, ignoring the strange looks she was getting from people who'd seen her stop and was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't hear her name being called and was only brought to attention when her arm was grabbed and she was spun around to face Carol Marcus who was glaring angrily at her. Ella simply rolled her eyes and turned around to walk away.

"I came to return the little gift you gave me the other day!" Carol smirked, striding alongside her and Ella stared stonily ahead.

"You know, I'm really not in the mood Marcus." She drawled and turned a corner into a deserted corridor. Marcus continued to talk but Ella didn't listen to a word she was saying, she only paid attention when Marcus grabbed her arm and shoved her against a wall, holding her shoulders roughly to keep her there.

"I'm not normally the violent type." Marcus hissed and Ella slumped against the wall, bored of their conversation, "But you really do bring out the exceptional side in me."

"If you're gonna hit me get on with it because I'm not in the mood for another one of your rants about how perfect you are and how qualified for everything and how pretty you are and all that shit, I'm really not."

Marcus narrowed her eyes, "I'm not going to hit you, I told you, I'm not the violent type and I don't like having red in my ledger. No, instead I invited someone aboard, someone I think you might remember. I'm sure he'll be dropping in soon to say hello." Marcus said with a triumphant grin.

"If you're not going to hit me, should I hit you? I mean it's wrong for us to have a conversation and not one of us hit the other, it seems to be mainly me hitting you doesn't it?" Ella said with a light shrug. Marcus pushed her against the wall and glared at her for a moment, not even bothering to retort before storming away, leaving Ella with a smile on her face.

Ella turned in the opposite direction and walked in the direction of the medical bay, Bones should be finishing his shift at any minute and she'd really love to spend some time with him. When she arrived he was just finishing up, she sat and talked to him whilst he filled in some paperwork and then they left together. They walked through the corridors on the way to his cabin, hand in hand and acted like a proper couple. When they reached his cabin he let them in and she sat down heavily on his bed, her head was filled with thoughts that she wanted so desperately to talk to him about but she didn't want to worry him or scare him away. She wanted to discuss whether their relationship was going anywhere. Whether it was going to be a long term relationship that lasted until the day they died and they would marry and have children (the option she very much preferred and could imagine happening between the two of them); or whether their relationship was just playful, was just fun for now but wouldn't really go anywhere (the option that she very much feared). But she knew that his divorce from his ex-wife had scarred him badly and that was why she was so scared. She was scared he didn't want to risk that kind of relationship again, that kind of heartbreak. Surely he would know that she would never hurt him the way she had but she understood his reasoning, no matter how much she disliked it.

He sat down beside her, concerned, she liked that he could tell that she was thinking about something important just by the way she sat down. "What's the matter with you?" he asked roughly, if there was something wrong he wanted to know immediately.

"Nothing." She said, smiling in a way that she hoped was convincing. "Just work getting on top of me."

"Be careful," he scolded instantly and she smiled.

"Of course! It's most definitely not that bad, it's fine!" she smiled and he narrowed his eyes, he didn't quite believe her but she wasn't giving anything up so there was no point pressing her.

"Ella, you know you can tell me anything. Anything at all. We can talk about anything, I always wanna talk to you, about anything I don't even mind! Just, talk to me." she nodded slowly before kneeling up on the bed and grinning at him, she leaned in close.

"Right now I don't even want to talk at all…" she grinned and he grabbed her waist quickly swinging her around and onto her back, he lay on top of her as she squealed and he kissed her roughly for a few moments and she responded perfectly. Her back arching and her hips rising to meet his, her fingers gripping at his hair and her mouth not moving from his. They enjoyed their blissful kiss for a few moments before it was rudely shattered by the sound of an annoyed sounding captain.

"Lieutenant Ellarosa Kirk and Dr. McCoy get to the bridge, _now_!" he yelled into the com and they looked at each for a couple of moments before Ella spoke.

"What the hell have we done this time?"


	20. Chapter 20 - Attack

**Star Trek  
Okay so I love Star Trek and I understand that some hard-core Trekkies might not like this story but please don't hate because I liked the idea.  
I don't own Star Trek or any related content.  
This chapter is set after the 2013 film so if you haven't seen/don't want spoilers for that film then you might want to see it before you continue reading. If you don't mind spoilers then go ahead and carry on reading!  
I Will Fight for the Stars  
Chapter 20 – Attack**

When they arrived on the bridge it was pure mayhem, Jim was shouting out orders and everyone was rushing about obeying them. Avoiding as many people as possible they fought their way to the middle and to Jim, as they stood in the centre of the maelstrom it became very clear to them just how mad everything was. Jim stopped barking his orders as they approached him; he looked annoyed and nervous but not particularly angry.

"Jim!" Ella shouted to her brother to be heard above the chaos, "What's going on?" Bones stood a couple of steps behind her. Just enough to hear but not to appear too forward in the discussion between relatives.

"We're being pursued very quickly with a good promise of an attack." He said plainly and stood, he looked suddenly angry at them, but there was something else, fear, or perhaps worry.

"And how is this fault?" Ella shrugged, disbelieving that he was trying to blame them for this.

"It's the Cryons." He said and Ella took a step back as her legs almost buckled beneath her, causing Bones to reach out instinctively and place an arm around her waist to support her. She was suddenly terrified, they wanted Bones back. She couldn't allow them to have him; she couldn't give him up again. She had no idea what to do or how to stop them but she only knew that she had to. She felt Bones shift beside her, he also seemed afraid. Afraid of being tortured again or afraid of losing her? She secretly prayed it was the latter. They turned and glanced at each other in shock before returning their attention to Jim, their arms not moving from each other.

"What do we do?" Ella asked with a quiet voice, her fear pretty evident. Jim's eyes flickered to Bones for a moment before he sighed and screwed his eyes shut, forcing himself to calm down for the sake of his little sister. He scolded himself for being angry with her and he should have known that she would be frightened and worried for Bones' sake.

"I don't know." He said shaking his head before opening his eyes to look at her with big eyes. He was searching his brains for ideas but he had no idea.

"Let me talk to them." Ella and Bones said in unison and then looked at each other in shock before speaking again in unison both with a very protective, "No!" Jim would have found this comical if the present problem had not been so serious and dangerous.

"No, neither of you can talk to them. I will attempt to talk to them and if they don't listen to me, we'll have to fight." Jim said firmly, sitting back down in his chair with an air of authority and continued to shout orders.

"Jim," Bones pleaded, stepping forward and leaving Ella a couple of steps behind now to watch, he lowered his voice, he didn't want to frighten her further. "Jim the Cryons technology is far more advanced than you realise! If we fight, we'll lose." He said, looking Jim in the eye and leaning in close. He didn't really want anyone else hearing, he knew he couldn't afford to scare anyone.

"Bones, we don't have any other choice."

"There has to be something else!"

"There isn't anything else. Go to med bay they'll need you." He said dismissively, not able to look him in the eye but as Bones turned to go he called after him. "Bones! Don't do anything stupid. You hurt my sister again and I won't let you off so lightly."

Bones paused and nodded firmly before leaving the bridge, at this Ella ran up to her brother.

"So what? We're just going to fight against a race that is so much more advanced than us?" she whispered and he nodded.

"Ella we have no other choice." He said, almost annoyed. He was tired of being doubted, he was tired of them not realising that he was the captain and this choice rested with him. He sat back in his chair and she stood up straight and rolled her eyes before darting down to her seat. The woman who took over the other half of the shifts vacated the seat and Ella sat down. Sulu and Chekov both glanced at her as she was still actually only in jeans, sneakers and a tank top with a hoodie over the top. She raked a hand through her hair and wished she'd remembered a hair band.

"I don't think we've ever actually seen you out of your uniform." Sulu said with a light smirk as he continued to work, keeping as much power as possible to their forward shields.

"We work together," Ella said with a light smile, "If you saw me in anything other than my work clothes there would be complications. It would completely ruin our work relationship."

"Damn, that's our relationship ruined then." Sulu grinned and Ella paused in her work for a moment and grinned before continuing with her work and helping Sulu with the shields as well as plotting it into the system that they wouldn't move and they would hold their position to be able to stand strong and fight back.

Once the work was done she stood to confirm her actions with Nyota as she'd done a hundred times, but as she passed the captains chair she froze. She didn't need to turn to know that the Cryon leader was magnified onto the screen behind her. She knew that she shouldn't look at this woman, that by doing so it would shatter her heart into a thousand pieces, or she would throw up, or she would launch herself at the screen and try to gouge out her eyes, or… well there were endless endings to what might happen if she turned to look at this woman.

There was a sudden silence on the bridge and all chaos seemed to halt as Jim leant forward in his seat curiously. They'd never even been hailed; this woman had just managed to connect with their ship. Bones was right, this fight might just be too big for them to handle. Slowly, Ella turned her head just enough for her eyes to connect with her brothers. He nodded slowly and she turned around fully to face the monster who'd manipulated the man she loved. The monster who had forced him to go so crazy that he was forced to imagine his captor as the woman he loved so vividly just so he could escape her torture. She hated this woman with every fibre of her being. Her gut wrenched and she was very tempted to shout and scream and swear at this woman until her face was blue but she knew there was no point. Jim would only have her hauled away by security for her own protection and then she'd be forced to sit in her cabin with no clue what was going on. She kept her mouth shut and glared instead. She was exactly as Bones had described her. Pretty, but with a dark and edgy side. Her hair was mad and curly and flew out in all directions; it was raven black and contrasted nicely with her pale skin and sharp blue eyes. She had defined cheekbones and a pointed jaw which was accented nicely with her long nose and thin lips which were painted the darkest red. She had a light smile on her lips and there was amusement in her eyes, obviously she enjoyed the bewilderment she had created on Jim's ship.

"Ella." Jim said in a warning tone but neither of them moved their eyes from the woman in front of them.

"Don't worry," she muttered and they shared a beautiful moment of complete understanding. Jim cleared his throat and spoke loudly.

"Can I help you? It appears you've been following our ship at quite some speed. I wasn't aware the Cryons held that kind of advanced weaponry." He said in a warm tone. He was trying to bargain with them.

"You have something that belongs to me." the woman said in her robotic voice and Ella felt everything inside of her constrict and she was forced to bite down so hard on her lip that she felt and tasted blood running into her mouth, but she didn't relent or else she knew what would happen.

"I don't think we have anything that belongs to you." Jim said smoothly and she cut him off, her voice rising as she became angry.

"If you do not have him then I want a replacement!" she cried and there was a silence before she spoke in a sick whisper, "The girl… the original girl, I want her."

"Oh no, we have Bones. And you're not getting the girl either. We're not in your domain anymore, we don't owe you anything." Jim said firmly.

The woman was shocked into silence for a moment before smiling grimly, "Very well. You are correct captain, however, if we cannot have them, then neither can you." She smirked and her face blurred before they lost contact.

"What does that mean?" Ella asked quietly, there was a deadly silence on the bridge as everyone turned to look at the captain, to await his response to Ella's question. Her lip was swelling from where she'd cut into it and she brushed away some blood impatiently with the sleeve of her hoodie. But it wasn't the captain who replied, it was Spock from his station behind them.

"I believe it means that the Cryons intend to kill both you and Dr. McCoy." He said plainly and Ella almost laughed at his bluntness.

"I don't think she meant that…" Jim said suddenly and Ella faced him again, "I think she meant something much bigger than that."

"How much bigger?" Ella asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's gonna be ship-wide." Jim said, not looking at her but instead turning to Sulu and Chekov.

"Sulu, Chekov. Direct all power to forward shields now!" He shouted but he was a moment too late, in that moment they felt all their engines and power cut out and they were plunged into darkness. There was a moment where all they could hear were the sounds of each other's breathing before there was an almighty creak and the ship began to fall as it latched onto the gravity of the nearest planet.

**A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please leave reviews to let me know because I get really paranoid that no one likes it when I don't get reviews and then I get sad…  
So please let me know what you think!  
Thank you very much for reading it though, it means a lot! **


End file.
